SADNESS AUGUST
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Olivia gray Petterson. Una chica de 15 años que pierde todo lo que tenía, y si skandar se topa en su camino? sería para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

**SADNESS AUGUST**.

* * *

Mi nombre es Olivia, como la novia de Popeye el marino, mi apellido Gray como el color. Tenía 15 años cuando perdí todo lo que tenía, lo que más quería.

Yo vivía en Pensilvania, Estados Unidos. Un lugar tan frió y sobrio. Vivía en un residencial, donde todas las casas son iguales, vecinos apáticos, una residencial demasiado tranquila y silenciosa. La mayoría de las personas que viven ahí son de la tercera edad, hay muy pocos niños, y lo que hay en 80 peciento son bebes y el 20 incluyen niños y adolescentes. El clima era el mismo de todos los días, frio. Era un frió tan infernal, el cielo estaba nublado y muy pocas veces salía el sol. El verano solía ser cálido y húmedo, prefecto para usar camiseta de tirantes y andar fresco aun que a veces eres agobiador.

Cuando estaba chica. Todas las mañanas de invierno deseaba que nevara porque así sabría que las clases se cancelarían por el clima. Amaba ver nevar, salir a pasear en trineo con mis hermanos, Lillie y Ethan. Esas mañanas jamás las olvidaré, eran parte de mi infancia, pero como esto se hizo costumbre terminé odiando el frío.

Cuando lo perdí todo fue en inicios de agosto cuando el clima comenzaba a ponerse cálido, era lunes 04 de agosto de 1975. Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, eran ya vacaciones de verano, hacíamos lo que queríamos sin preocuparnos por no entregar el ensayo de un libro importante que contaba el 50% de nuestra calificación. Pasábamos todo el día viendo televisión, en el parque y yo a veces salía a tomar algo con Lillie. Mi hermanito —6 años—, invitaba a su mejor amigo —él si tenía amigos—, a jugar con sus nuevos coches y figuras de acción.

**7 de agosto 1975, jueves. **Todos los conocidos se acercaron a mí a ver como estaba, yo sólo sonreía pero nunca me atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, sabía que no iba aguantar y desbordaría un gran mar de lágrimas y dolor. Recibí toda la atención que nunca había logrado tener aun en mis peores momentos de humillación. Todos me dieron el pésame incluyendo mis "supuestos amigos" —no solía hacer amigos, sólo tenía a mi hermana Lillie —ella tiene 14—, y a otra chica, Amber—, maestros, amigos de mi padres —trabajo, vecindario y de sus antiguas escuelas—.

No sé realmente que pasó, a veces me siento agradecida de no haberlos acompañado cuando me insistieron tanto que terminaron cansándose de mis reproches y se fueron con Ethan y Lillie. Iban solamente a súper pero yo estaba tan ocupada con mi programa favorito, todos en la familia sabía perfectamente que amaba ese programa y que por nada del mundo me lo perdería. Terminaron sentenciándome con "Hablaremos seriamente de esto". Mi madre odiaba que me quedara todo el día pegada a la televisión y que me dejara llevar por el ocio, por eso se enfadó conmigo.

Ethan aceptó ir sin problemas pues sabía que si iba conseguiría comprar todas las golosinas que quisiera —a mi padre y a él les encantaban, tanto que buscaban cualquier escusa para ir a comprarlas, como "querida ya no hay shampoo, tenemos que ir a comprar más" eso significaba: ¡ya no hay golosinas—.

Se fueron exactamente a las 5 de la tarde, irían por la despensa y ¡golosinas! Recuerdo que ese día estaba perfectamente soleado, ni siquiera las lluvias de verano arruinaron el día con su presencia. Hacía unos 25 grados, era el día perfecto para estrenar mi top de tirantes con los colores del arcoíris un estilo sicodélico y mi falda de mezclilla algo desgarrada, era el estilo de la prenda.

Me quedé viendo el programa de televisión en lo que iba por una soda y botanas. Al terminar chequé el reloj, las 6:00. Era normal que tardaran, iba por las compras de la semana. Seguía viendo televisión sin que nada me molestara, estaba tan a gusto. La casa sola por al menos 2 horas después de eso sería oír a mis padres reprendiéndome por no acompañarlos a las compras con un patético intento de pasar más tiempo en familia. Dieron las 7:00 ya estaba esperando a que llegaran pero no. La noche ya había caído y se me hizo tan extraño que no llegaran. Siempre tardábamos entre 1 horas a 2 no más.

Subí a mi habitación a leer, me encantaba leer obras de Shakespeare. Siempre decía que cuando fuera grande sería una gran escritora y mis obras se venderían como pan caliente. En mi clase de literatura inglesa recibía grande abochornas de la señorita O'Riordan —es Irlandesa—. Me abrumaba cada vez que terminaba de leer mi ensayo sobre alguna obra que nos encargaba, ella se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba aplaudir. Mis compañeros se burlaba de la actitud de la maestra y me hacía sentir tonta pero nunca se daba cuenta de lo que me hacía pasar.

Miré por el rabillo de mi ojos la hora, era cuarto para las 8, ¿qué estaba pasando? Me parecía ilógico que tardaran demasiado por una simples comprar.

Baje desesperada a la estancia dejando mi libro a medio terminar. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la ventana por si no se había entretenido hablando con algún vecino, pero no. El carro no estaba y las luces de afuera estaban apagadas, no había llegado.

Comencé a mortificarme, era yo de 15 años sola en mi casa. Eché otro vistazo y nada, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que me ocasionó un gran susto. Suspiré aliviada de que no se trataba de otra cosas más que el escandaloso teléfono.

Par de veces me había dichos mis padres "jamás contestes si no estamos. No abras la puerta a nadie y por nada del mundo te salgas" era un dilema, o contestaba o no contestaba, pero estaba tan preocupada que opté en cogerlo.

— Buenas noches. Hablamos de la policía ¿usted es Familiar de los Gray? —me asusté, a mis cortos 15 años la palabra policía sonaba aterrador.

— Sí —afirme temerosamente. No había hecho nada malo como para que la policía, FBI o la CIA me siguiera.

— Bien. No hay ningún adulto responsable a lado tuyo.

— No. Estoy sola en mi casa.

Y así fue como me enteré de la peor noticia que jamás en la vida había recibido. Fue tan choqueante que el teléfono cayó al piso de madera quedándome yo con el ondulado cable cobre mi mano. Las lágrimas cayeron automáticamente sobre mi mejilla. Me quedé viendo hacia la pared donde estaba el teléfono. No me había caído el veinte, no sabía lo que pasaba.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que dormí sola. A la mañana siguiente llegó la policía temprano. Cuando abrí la puerta me asuste de verlos a fuera. Era dos policías y un detective. Éste venía de una chaqueta, camisola azul marino y pantalones de mezclilla.

Me preguntaron si era Olivia Gray, asentí asustada. Después si tenía algún responsable que se hiciera cargo de mí, yo dije que no. No sabía de nadie. Mi padre era hijo único, algo raro porque todos suelen tener de 10 a 15 hijos. Mi madre tenía 8 hermanos, dos mujeres más ella y 6 hombres.

La tía más cercana vivía en nueva york. Mi madre se crió en Canadá, Todos mis tíos viven ahí, mis tías una en Pensilvania —mi madre—, Nueva york e Inglaterra.

Por lo tanto me escoltaron a una especie de internado. Me avisaron que sólo estaría ahí hasta que consiguieran alguien que tuviera los recursos y disposición para cuidarme si no me dejarían ahí hasta que una pareja me adoptara. Lo que un niño menos desea es estar en un internado, ningún niño lo quisiera, es el temor de todos.

**07 de Agosto 1975, jueves. **Era el día. Me vestí toda de negro y me llevaron hasta la funeraria. Me hicieron sentarme frente a los ataúdes. No me atrevía mirarlos, menos en pleno estado de descomposición. Los llegué a medio mirar, estaban inflados y con un tono verde pálido, quería vomitar. Mis tías y tíos todos lloraban, maestros y alumnos por igual. Había unos que trataban de hacerse los fuertes pero era los que más lloraban. Yo por ejemplo permanecía callada mirando hacia la nada. Mi tía Elisa me abrazaba, recargándome sobre su hombro izquierdo y besado mi frente.

El padre comenzó a decir oraciones después rezamos un rosario. Yo tenía en las manos un rosario especial —pertenecía a mi madre—, era de cristal cortado con un bello color rosa pálido. Era su favorito.

Al terminar me llevaron nos llevaron al cementerio… 4 cuerpos sin vida fueron enterrados… no pude más y llore abrazando a mi tía Elisa —ella provenía de Inglaterra, tenía un hijo, de mi misma edad y otra de la edad de Ethan.

A la semana ya me tenía escogido con quien me iría, pues seria a Inglaterra. Los agentes vieron con enmarqué una relación con Elisa y le preguntaron si estaba disposición. Ella se compadeció de mí y aceptó.

* * *

ESPERO TENER REVIEWS :)

me astengo a lo que digan :D ya saben, las criticas llevan a mejorías ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**SADNESS AUGUST.**

* * *

**16 de agostó 1975, sábado.** Estaba en pleno aeropuerto con mis primos Alex y Sophie. Alex era un chico con toda la pinta inglesa. Alto, delgado pero fuerte, pálido con todos los del Pensilvania. Su cabello era entre ondulado y lacio y de un hermoso color dorado tirándole al pelirrojo. Su cara tenía pecas como las del cualquier inglés. Sus ojos grises, grandes y con largas pestañas. Tenía una sonrisa con la que podía matar a cualquier chica, en pocas palabras era sexy. Sophie era también el estereotipo de niña inglesa. Usaba el cabello con rulos, un vestido rosa palo floreado. Tenía un gran parecido a su hermano. Mismos ojos, tono de cabello, piel.

Los dos se parecían muchos a su padres, el sr Meyer tenía gran parecido con su hijos que a Sophie y Elisa viceversa.

Me tocó compartir asiento con Alex, sólo había un máximo de 3 asientos así que me fui atrás sola con él.

Alex y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra. No lo conocía casi, más bien nunca lo había conocido pero si había oído hablar de él. Era el clásico chico popular por la que todas se derriten, según lo que había escuchado era un charlatán.

Hicimos escala en nueva york y de ahí nos fuimos directo a Londres, Inglaterra. A toda chica americana su sueño era visitar Europa o era parís o Londres. Seguramente sería la envidia de todas mis compañeras de clases aunque para mí era como que me daba igual.

Horas después llegamos. No estaba como para sonreír y decir "!Qué hermoso es Londres!" Sólo miré fríamente a todos, recogí mis pertenecías y subí en un taxi —el clásico negro de Londres—, nos exportó hasta la casa de mi tía. Me asignaron una habitación individual. Con mis padres con aun seguía vivos compartía cuarto con Lillie. El único afortunado era Ethan.

Alex y yo un par de veces no dirigimos la palabra en el vuelo, con la que si hable constantemente fue con Sophie, era encantadora y logró sacarme unas cuantas risas, las únicas desde el 7 de agosto.

Nos llevaron a comer a un restaurante según para que me distrajera y conociera algo de la comida londinense. Él restaurante era bueno, excelente de los que nunca había ido, porque suelen ser caros según decían mis padres.

— ¿Te sientes bien cariño? —me preguntó maternamente Elisa—. Casi no has tocado tu comida.

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —sonreí aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— Ya quiero llegar a casa y mostrarte mi colección de muñecas —dijo animadamente Sophie. A todos nos sacó una sonrisa.

La comida fue excelente, jamás había probado algo así.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa Sophie me tomó de la mano hasta su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas.

— ¿Tú tenías muñecas cuando eras niña?

— Sí —reí—, tenía muchas —comencé a recordar como jugaba con Lillie, cuando aun Ethan no nacía.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellas? —dejó de hacer lo que hacía, me miró tiernamente y con su dulce voz preguntó de nuevo. No le diría que las había regalado y hasta tirado a la basura, sería matar la esperanza en una niña.

— Ya sabes Ken tenía que cuidar da Barbie —ella rió.

— Sophie y emm… —había entrado Alex al cuarto.

— Olivia —estaba casi 100% segura que si se sabía mi nombre.

— Olivia, eso —creo que si era un cretino—, ¿quieren ver películas? Dice mi mamá.

— Yo sí —se levantó ella brincando hacia la puerta jalándome a mí—. Vamos Olivia.

Ver películas, no estaba como para eso, pero ¿Cómo decirles que no?

— De acuerdo —me levanté y Sophie me jaló hacia la estancia.

— Descuida, si sabe tu nombre sólo que es algo…

— ¿Cretino?

— Si —rió.

— No te preocupes de liarme de ellos.

Estaban todos ahí en familia, había rosetas de maíz, golosinas, sodas, frituras, todos lo necesario para ver una película en casa. Alex quiso escogerla. Tomó una de thriller, pero Elisa la denegó. Seguramente por mí, ya saben, muertes, sangre, monstruos. Él se enojó y me lanzó a mí toda la culpa con una mirada. Yo agaché mi cabeza… sabía el motivo y me hizo recordarlos… Terminaron con una comedia familiar "los locos Adams"

Era la favorita de mi papá, me hizo recordarlos aún más. Siempre nos juntábamos en la Estancia a ver el programa —a petición de mi papá—, Ethan y Lillie traían todo lo necesario eso implicaban "golosinas" por parte de Ethan. Lo que más me gustaba del programa era la mano, me parecía tan graciosa, además en donde vivían, el número de casa era el "1313" irónico.

Cada quien se desparramó a donde quiso. El sr Meyer en el sillón junto a Elisa. Sophie tomó una de sus almohadas para acostarse en el piso. Alex el piso igual y yo sobre un sofá individual.

Terminamos de verla después de eso fueron varias películas hasta ser muy de noche. Elisa me escoltó de nuevo hacia mi nueva habitación, me colocó sabanas nuevas, barrió un poco, después me puse mi pijama.

Me fui a lo que sería mi cama. La sentía tan diferente. Ésta no era mi cama. Se sentía dura, fría, tiesa.

Extrañaba mi cama, mi casa, mi cuarto. No me importaba compartirlo con mi hermana porque nos llevábamos también y se nos ocurría cada cosa, desde pijamadas, clubs secretos y con las sabanas hacían casa de a campar.

Cuando tenía 12 años y mi hermana 11 se nos ocurrió la idea de hacer la casa de a campar porque mi padre no nos quiso llevar al bosque en familia a pasar una fogata por su trabajo. Entonces Lillie tomó las sabanas de nuestras camas decidida a hacerla afuera en el jardín trasero infortunadamente estaba lloviendo. No se podía hacer ni una fogata en el jardín cuando se nos ocurrió a las dos al mismo tiempo hacerla adentro de nuestra habitación. Propusimos que sería un club secreto, sólo de chicas. Ahí veríamos nuestras películas favoritas, escucharíamos música de verdad mientras disfrutábamos de botanas y soda además de maquillarnos.

Cada que podíamos los armábamos, de hecho el más reciente fue hace una semana cuando le enseñaba a mi hermana a maquillarse.

No conseguía dormir, sólo pensaba en ellos. Estaba mal, muy mal, se supone que debería seguir adelante, ser fuerte y pensar que ahora ellos están en un lugar mucho mejor y que no están solos.

Todos me decían que era como mi madre, alguien que siempre buscó dar lo mejor de sí misma y que la modestia era lo mejor que nos describía.

Mi madre era un mujer de estatura normal, era delgaducha como todos de la familia. Su cabello era ondulado, castaño. Siempre lo dejaba suelto y muy pocas veces la vi con el cabello recogido. Tenía hermoso ojos verdes, y grandes, muy grandes, según papá parecían esmeraldas. Era de piel blanca, no tanto como para decir que era piel nívea, ivory sería lo mejor. Sus mejillas eran rosadas sin necesidad de colocar rubor, siempre andaba chapeado al igual que mis hermanos y yo. Lillie, siempre estuve celosa de su belleza, según decían era la más bonita. Sus ojos eran igual a lo de mamá y su cabello rubio, muy, muy rubio. Su piel si era como la nívea a veces bromeaba con ella y le decían vampiro, ella se enojaba —bromas inocente de niños—. Se parecía a mamá.

Mi padre. Siempre admiré muchas cosas de él como: podría estar haciendo una cosa y a la otra vez otra hasta a veces al mismo tiempo. Era un hombre de negocios pero siempre tenía tiempo para sus "bebés" él era muy alto —cuando tenía 6 tenía que girar mi cabeza totalmente hacia arriba para poder hablar con él, ahora más o menos las inclinaba pues he crecido. Su cabello era rubio dorado, como risitas de oro y lacio. Era piel entre rojiza y blanca, era tornasol —reí—. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar y tenía una sonrisa envidiada por todos inclusive por mí, de describía la perfección en ella.

Ahora Ethan. Ese niño era como Sophie, siempre de juguetones y su amada pasión por las golosinas. De piel ivory, sus ojos eran castaños como el chocolate o como el caramelo. Envidia sus pestañas largas, tupidas y enroscadas —le decía que tenía ojos de niña y comenzaba a llorar—. Su cabello era dorado como el oro y con mechas de otros colores casi como el cabello de Alex —se lo peinaban de igual forma: largo y con melena—. Extrañaba mucho a Ethan, era al que mas extrañaría.

Bien. Olivia, o sea yo. Bueno a mí siempre me gusto tener el cabello largo, no dejaba que por nada en el mundo ni siquiera toda la fortuna existente en la tierra llegara alguien a cortarme el cabello. Las veces que lo hacía lloraban. Ondulada, dorado, igual que el cabello de Ethan hasta debajo de media espalda. Usaba hacerme media cola con un broche y dejar un flecho de lado hacia la izquierda con mechones sobresalientes. Mis ojos era muy azules, un azul pálido parecían blancos y eso me gustaba. Cuando usaba el delineador me resaltaban tan bien que me convertía en la envidia de las chicas de la escuela. Soy de genética alta, gracias a mi padre y demasiado delgada, no paso de la talla 2 inclusive me han llevado al nutriólogo —ideas de mi madre—, pero salgo justamente sobre mi peso así que no sufrió anorexia ni bulimia menos anemia.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba un 4: 15 am con luces rojas. Me envolvía en mis sabanas deseando poder dormir

**17 de Agosto 1975, domingo.** El despertador sonó a las 10:00 exactas. Me levanté como zombi demasiado desvelada. Bajé hacia el comedor donde Elisa nos serviría el desayuno, peor antes quise pasar al baño. Antes de que pudiera poner mi mano sobre la manilla llegó Alex a toda velocidad quitándome el baño y soltando una risa burlona. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a este cretino? ¿A sí se comportaba todo el tiempo? En fin no tenía tanta urgencia del ir al baño, sólo para lavarme la cara. Bajé algo molesta hacia el comedor, vi a Elisa y la saludé amablemente: —Buenos días, Elisa —si lo sé, soy demasiaod igualada con mis tíos, pero a que no me atrevo a llamarle por su nombre es a Sr. Meyer.

— Buenos días cariño —me recordó a mamá. Cada vez que bajaba a desayunar me respondía de igual manera—. ¿Qué te sirvo de desayuno?

— Emm… lo que sea está bien, gracias —sonreí fingidamente, no podía hacerlo, estaba en un profundo estado de depresión.

— ¿Y cómo te has sentido? —dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba un plato con hot cakes.

— Bien.

— ¿Te han tratado bien? —okay, Alex es un cretino pero no soy de la clase de chicas soplonas, que por cualquier cosas andan llorando.

— Sí. Sophie es muy linda —me recuerda a Ethan.

— Sí, me dijo que le caíste bien —reí por primera vez de verdad en el día.

— Es una niña muy dulce —agregué y di un bocado a mi desayuno y enseguida ella colocó jugo de naranja.

— Buenos días —llegó Alex sentándose justamente frente a mi.

— Hola —respondió Elisa—. Ten —les extendió un plato con el desayuno y comenzó a devorarlo.

Me quedé viéndolo algo enfadada —obviamente a espaldas de Elisa—. Me molestaba que fuera tan maleducado, ni siquiera agradece nada. Terminé concluyendo que era una pérdida de tiempo verlo como come sin que nada le importe así que seguí con lo mío.

— Olivia, Cariño —a veces creo que exagero su materialidad—. Tienes que arreglarte, a las 11 en punto iremos a ver lo de tú escuela, inscripción, materiales… ya sabes.

— ¿A qué escuela iré?

— A las misma que Alex y Sophie.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! —gritó Alex molesto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu prima vaya a la misma escuela que tu?

— Ese es el punto. Iría en el mismo salón que yo —vaya berrinchudo. Si supiera que a mí me molesta más que a él. Lo suyo son sólo berrinches.

— Ay —su madre revoloteó los ojos—. No exageres cariño. Así aprenderás a llevarte mejor con ella.

Alex no dijo nada más, imitó el mismo movimiento de su madre pero con enfado. Y siguió comiendo dando picaduras fuerte a la comida. Yo solté una leve risita la cual Elisa se dio cuenta y rió. Le pareció a ella tan dulce que riera, según me dijo mi sonrisa era perfecta —era dentista—, mis dientes blancos, muy, muy blancos como la de cualquier celebridad.

* * *

ESPERO TENER REVIEWS:)

LAS CRITICAS SON PARA MEJORAR;)


	3. Chapter 3

**SADNESS AUGUST**

Aquí en Londres por el excesivo té que toman —no estoy muy segura si café— sus dientes se manchan y se ven amarillentos. A las 5 de la tarde es cuando sientan sobre una silla justo a la de la ventana mientras la lluvia cae despreocupadamente sobre las calles de Londres. Toman su tetera personal —cada miembro de la familia suele tener su propia tetera personal. Si lo sé es ridículo—, con un dulce té y se lo sirven mientras leen algo o simplemente ven televisión.

Me fui a mi habitación, busqué entre mi mejor ropa. Quería una que dijera "wow, esa chica sí que tiene estilo" y que las personas comentaran sobre mis pantalones y blusa, de los hermosas que era y como contrastaban con lo que usara. Tomé una blusa lila con una falda floreada morada. Tomé mis zapatillas favoritas y me las puse.

Llegamos a lo que sería mi nueva escuela. Era como cualquier escuela en Londres. Grandes, con jardín perfectamente cuidados. Era un edificio como cuadrado color ladrillo con decorados de escuelas. Era una preparatoria.

Elisa dijo que aguardáramos en el área común, que ella haría todo. Yo me fui junto con Sophie a sentarnos mientras Alex se reunía con unos de sus amigos.

— ¿Así es siempre? —le pregunté a Sophie.

— Sí, todo el tiempo.

— Es insoportable.

— Sí él lo es, imagínate a su novia.

— ¿Tiene novia? —me sorprendió mucho oírla decir que tenía novia. Sí mi primo es muy guapo, demasiado. Creo que si no fuera su prima me enamoraría de él pero sería asqueroso si llegara a sentir algo, aunque tampoco iba a negar que no sintiera celos.

— Sí. Se llama Sara. Creo que es la chica más cruel que jamás hayan creado.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Sí —dijo melancólicamente—. Siempre me hace quedar mal frente a Alex y me grita y amenaza.

—me hizo enojarme. ¿Cómo una chica de 15 años se atreve a dañar a una de 6? Eso es ser abusón. Son 9 años d diferencia—. Descuida no conmigo no volverá a pasar —sí algo me habían enseñado mis padres era no meterme con los más chicos y menos ser abusiva. Me enseñaron valores.

— Gracias —sonrió. Siempre ella me sacaba una sonrisa innecesaria cuando no podía hacerlo—. ¿Te puedo llamar hermana? —me quedé callada viéndola… recordé a Lillie, era mi amiga fiel, confidente aparte de Amber. Cuando me preguntó eso me dio nostalgia… extrañaba a mi hermanita… pero no me sentía a gusto con eso de que fuera mi nueva hermanita pero no le quitaría de golpe la ilusión.

— Claro —tragué saliva—, hermanita —ella sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

Volví mi miraba hacia Alex, estaba con sus amigos, eran 4 de ellos. Alex contaba unos de sus chistes de humor negro mientras que los demás se ahogaban a carcajadas. Me harté de verlos, ver como unos tontos le hacían caso a un cretino. Miré hacia mi izquierda y mi a un grupo de chicas, todas perfectamente arregladas y con kilos de maquillaje sobre ellas, ¡por dios sólo tiene 15! Yo sólo uso la máscara y el delineador y algo de gloss pero la base, rubor y otras cosas no van conmigo. Todas ellas usaban lo último a la moda según las revistas más populares y así, iban casi igual.

Volteé a mi izquierda, más al fondo había un grupito, hombres y mujeres… ambos fumaban… seguramente a marihuana. A este tipo de personas lo mejor era evitarlos.

Vi salir a Elisa del edificio y enseguida nos fue a buscar. Llevaba consigo 3 bolsas, y un folder con ella. Me acerqué junto con Sophie a ayudarla.

— Emm… ¿Qué hay en las bolsas? —pregunté tímidamente.

— Uniformes —sonrió.

Uniformes, ¿Uniformes? Jamás había usado uno, jamás. En mi otra escuela jamás tuve la necesidad de usar uno. Ibas con la ropa que querías así de simple.

— ¿Uniformes? —estaba confundida, tal vez era para Sophie… bueno ¡imposible, eran 3 bolsas!

— Ah, sí cariño… Alex y Sophie usan uniforme… olvidé comentártelo… Tendrás que usar uno también —me entregó la bolsa donde venía mi uniforme. Eché un vistazo: Saco azul marino, camisola blanca, falda a cuadros azul marino, con líneas rojas y otras azules. Era muy formal, demasiado formal, pero hey, ¡Estoy en Inglaterra! Se supone que debe ser así las cosas aquí.

— Es-es muy lindo —la miré.

— Sí. ¿No has visto a Alex?

— Está con sus amigos.

— ¿podrías llamarle?

— ¿Yo? —ella asintió.

Estaba a punto de ser humillada frente a todos. Alex me vería y daría alguna broma sobre mí y estallaría a risas. Caminé cautelosamente hacia Alex, el estaba con sus amigos riendo con lo mismo —chistes con humor negro—, y una chica estaba ahí fielmente abrazada de él. Cuando estuve ahí a un metro de distancia lo llame—: Alex.

El volteó a ver de dónde provenía al igual que todos los de la bola. Cuando supo que trataba de mí me lazó una de sus miradas fulminantes.

— ¿Qué? —dijo fastidiado.

— Ya nos vamos —dije fría como una roca. Sus amigos comenzaron a reír y la chica de al lado de enfado, solo me examinaba con una mirada de "que hace esta aquí" la ignoré, supuse que era Sara, la novia de mi primo y seguramente estaría celosa de mí, no me conoce y pensaría que soy una chica más que gusta de Alex pero así no es el caso.

— Ash —resopló.

— ¿La conoces Alex? —preguntó un castaño, blanco pecoso, muy atractivo.

— Sí —y la humillación iba a empezar.

— Es Olivia… mi prima.

— Hola —se me acercó aquel chico. Era tan guapo, su sonrisa… no podía decir que era blanca por el té, pero si era perfecta.

— mi nombre es —lo interrumpió Alex.

— Sí, sí luego se presentan —me tomó de la mano y comenzó arrástrame—. Adiós chicos —¿Se había puesto celoso o lo había hecho para fastidiarme.

Al llegar a casa me fui a mi habitación… Cómo me hubiera gustado que mi madre conociera al chico del cual me había enamorado. Qué me diera consejos como lo que ella sólo sabía dar. Recuerdo que cuando recién entraba a la pubertad ¡Dios mío! Tenía 13 años cuando me dio la incómoda plática sobre los bebés, ¿Cómo se hacen? ¿Qué cuidados debe tener uno?, los accidentes y consecuencias. Varías veces la oí hablando sobre mi papá "ya es hora cariño, pienso que Olivia ya tiene la suficiente edad como para oír la plática" a mi padre le parecía muy incomodo hablar sobre eso. En mes de que yo evitara la plática él lo hacía, mi mamá lo reprendía y hasta ensayaban en su cuarto a escondidas de mí. Según ellos quería parecer profesionales pero nunca se daban cuenta de que yo los escuchaba y ya había recibido la plática anteriormente en la escuela. Pero como sea la recibí. Al principió fue bastante bochornoso, embarazoso hasta pensé "eso fue lo que hicieron para tenerme" me parecía imposible pero era verdad.

Siempre esperé en momento de toda chica "decirle a mamá quien te gusta" pero nunca llego… pero sé que en este momento debe estar muy feliz ayá en el cielo donde todo es maravilloso.

Mi mamá decía que el cielo era como tú te lo imaginaras, no eran nubes ni grandes puertas con detalles de oro solido mientras se abren con el coro de lo ángeles anunciando la bienvenida, no. Ella decía que eso era anticuando aunque la biblia de lo describe de una manera ella pensaba en otra.

Me decía que podrías modificarlo como quisieras, si querías que neveras lo pensaras y ahí estaba una guerra de bolas de nieve. Si querías una playa inmediatamente salía un mar. ¿Qué si te encontraría con nuevas personas? Ella creía que con tus familiares… era como volverse a encontrar de nuevo, era un hasta pronto entonces. Así que era ahí donde creía que estaba. Sabía que todo el tiempo me veía, mi padre también inclusive mis hermanos… hasta ahora no me los he topado rondando en la casa peor sabía que no se atrevían a hacerlo pero Ethan si lo haría al menos para darme un abrazo mientras yo dormía.

Rezaba por ellos todas las noches, le pedía a dios que los cuidara en especial a Ethan.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido, era mi primer día en la preparatoria. Me puse el molesto uniforme que tenía que usar al que le había dicho a mi tía que era lindo, sólo por cortesía pero en realidad lo odiaba.

Tenía que ser bajado, era peor, jamás usaría algo fajado. Cuando tenía 3 años mi mamá siempre me hacía usar camisetas fajadas, siempre y como era normal, cuando un bebé no estaba cómodo se quitaba lo que le incomodaba eso me hacía desfajarme y de nuevo me fajaba despreocupadamente.

La camiseta era blanca hecha de lino y algodón, era fresca. Me puse la falda y me fajé. Después observé bien el uniforme me había saltado algo… La corbata. No, no, no, —pensé—, no usaría una, ni sé como abrocharla. Me la enrosqué en mi cuello si anudarla. Le pediría ayuda a Elisa. Me puse el saco —tenía el emblema de la escuela bordada con bordes finos, rojos, dorados entre otros, era de muy buena calidad—. Las calcetas eran blancas y tenía que ir debajo de la rodilla un poco más abajo. Me puse unos zapatos estilo de toreritas —como lo zapatos de ballet sin los listones—.

Me cepille mi cabello, lo mojé y esperé que el chino se formara —no me gusta lo esponjado, ni por que estuviera de moda—, tomé un broche metálico y hice media cola dejando mi flecho y mechones sobre salientes. Delineé mis ojos y puse algo de rímel. Tome un brillo labial que mi padre me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños, era un de color rosa, casi como el salmón sabor kiwi con fresa.

Antes de salir fijé mi peinado con algo de laca, me miré por última vez en el espejo. Me veía… formal y bonita… mis ojos resaltaban bien tal y como me había enseñado mi madre.

"siempre delinea tus ojos por fuera para que luzcan grandes"

* * *

_"Cariño, tus ojos son redondos y algo pequeños, delinéalos desde la mitad, inferior y superior. Te los agrandara y rasgará un poco, lucirán almendrados"_

_"El rímel, destaca las pestañas de los extremos, provocará una mirada sexy"_

_"Usa aceite de almendras o de olivo para que crezcan tus pestañas y crezcan fuertes"_

_"Usa el rizador"_

Seguí cada paso de lo que me había dicho cuando había cumplido 15, pero el rizador casi nunca lo uso, sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Bajé y Elisa me alagó, decía que lucía bien y el uniforme destacaba mis ojos. Miré los ojos de Alex y lucían azules, vaya cambiada de color, a veces eran verdes, miel y muy pocas grises.

Al llegar a la escuela vi cientos, peor cientos de alumnos por los jardines, rápidamente ella había comenzado una amistad. En milésimas de segundos Alex desapareció. Sophie no vino con nosotros —va en primaria, hoy era su primer día y se levantaba a las 7:00—. Fui a donde estaba mi casillero, según el papel que me dio Elisa con todos mis datos. Casillero 164. Entré a edificio. Las paredes estaban repletas de casilleros de color azul marino. El piso era de mármol blanco y las paredes color crema. Di con el casillero y metí todas mis cosas, libros, útiles, cuadernos etc. Saqué los de la siguiente clase —literatura inglesa— Amo la literatura, era mi sueño, así que si quería

ser una gran escritora reconocida por todos tenía que sacarle provecho aquí, donde se enseña la mejor literatura inglesa.

Salón numero 5. Fui buscando por todas partes el salón hasta encontrar el salón. Respiré hondamente, cerré mis ojos y entré. Clásico salón inglés, ya saben.

Localicé rápidamente mi lugar, y me fui a sentar dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa de dos. Miré hacia adelante, donde se suponía que estaba la pizarra, una de gis y otra blanca.

— Hola —llegó una chica a saludarme animadamente.

— Hola —dije fría.

— Soy Alice Blair.

— Olivia Gray.

Alice, era una chica delgaducha, cabello corto y castaño al igual que sus ojos. Ella dejó caer sus cosas, no dejaba de sonreír.

— No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

— No, soy de Pensilvania, estados unidos.

— Y que te trajo tan lejos —rió ella.

—no supe que decirle a la chica, me quedé callada pensando en mis papás y hermanos. Quería llorar pero no ahora, sólo sonreí para disimular—. Me mandaron con mi tía a estudiar.

— ¿Eres pariente de alguien aquí?

— Sí. Alex ¿lo conoces?

— ¡Conocerlo! ¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Es hermoso!

—Reí sarcástica—. Bah, es un cretino, que puede tener eso de "hermoso"

— Su cara —dijo lela.

La clase comenzó. Me emocioné, literatura. La maestra de presentó con la señorita Johnson. Nos pidió que escribiéramos un ensayo sobre nuestra vacaciones usando la filosofía, metáforas etc. ¿Qué se suponía que debería escribir? ¿Cómo es que murió cada integrante de mi familia? ¿mi viaje de EUA a Inglaterra? Bien era hora de usar las mentiras. Escribiría que mi fui de viaje de estudios con mi tía, sólo eso y ya y otras cosas que me pasaron peor nada de la muertes de mis familiares, absolutamente nada. Tampoco le diría a nadie sobre mi familia, solamente que Alex y Sophie son mis primos y estoy viviendo con ellos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad o hasta que pase a universidad pero mi tía tiene mi custodia hasta que cumpla 21. 18 es muy poco y apenas estaría pasando a realizar mis estudios así que dejaron 21. En Inglaterra los chicos votan a los 18 en EUA hasta los 21, ya que a esa edad es cuando comenzamos a tener la suficiente madurez como para decidir por nosotros mismo y tener el derecho de escoger el represéntate del país con libertad y responsabilidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**SADNESS AUGUST**

**Septiembre 12, 1975. Viernes.** Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando los amigos de Alex comenzaron a llegar. Yo estaba en el estudio con Sophie viendo tele cuando timbraron. Alex escuchó y bajó corriendo a abrir. Eran 4 chicos, los mismos de la otra vez. Pregunté a Sophie que hacia ellos aquí y ella respondió—: vienen a ver películas, cada viernes cuando inician clases de reúnen a ver películas y se quedan a dormir.

Pensé en el chico de la otra vez, el que Alex no dejó presentarse, el alto de cabello largo ondulado de un perfecto tono chocolate o como la caoba. Era el chico perfecto para mi, muy a mi gusto, no como los clásico ingleses de ojos azules, rubios pecosos o si no pelirrojos. Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada o como mi madre solía llamarlos _"los ojos perfectos"_ además de ser del mismo color que la coca-cola. Sus pestañas eran como las de Ethan, grandes, tupidas y enroscadas es que tenía unos ojos hermosos. Sus rostro ovalado muy bien proporcionado de pecas, no eran muchas ni pocas las suficientes para darle a un rostro gentileza y dulzura. Sus labios era del mismo color de mi brillo labial kiwi con fresa, asalmonados. no era ni gruesos ni delgados si no labios finos, era perfecto. Él me miraba y me sonreía enseñándome lo cual perfectos eran sus dientes, eran los dientes de cualquier inglés gracias al tono amarillento de un excesivo té a las 5:00 pm de la tarde pero no le quitaba lo hermoso, era simplemente el chico perfecto para mí.

Seguía sentada en el sillón con Sophie viendo como entraban los amigos de Alex. Todos se detuvieron a verme y no quitaban sus miradas de mí. Mal momento para usar shorts y una blusa de tirantes. Después vi al chico entrar, el que me había hablado y Alex lo interrumpió. Me vio y me sonrió. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

— Olivia, fuera. Veremos películas, tu igual Sophie —miré a Sophie y ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan? —dijo uno de ellos, pero no era mi chico.

— ¡Estás demente, Jackson! —con que así se llamaba el pecoso zanahoria. Su cabello era de ese color.

— No te preocupes Alex, nos iremos. Ven Sophie —le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó—. Nosotras veremos películas. Un tarde de chicas.

Todos comenzaron a abuchearlo. ¿Quién no? Era una chica. Todo hombre busca la oportunidad de estar con una chica, por eso pedían que nos quedáramos, sólo por mí no Sophie.

Sophie y yo preparamos emparedados, muchos. Tomamos platos y los llenamos de golosinas, y frituras. Hicimos rosetas de maíz y trajimos soda a mi cuarto de ahí se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo que hacía con Lillie, nuestra gran tienda de acampar. La montamos con las sabanas rosadas de Sophie y las mías que era moradas. Se hizo una gran tienda de acampar. Después metimos un televisor ahí adentro, colocamos muchas almohadas, sabanas y por supuesto la comida.

Sophie lucía tan emocionada, era la tierra de las chicas donde el feminismo predominaba. Si sólo vieran esto los chicos seguramente se arrepentirían.

Vimos películas, una gran trilogía de nuestras películas favoritas. Checamos el reloj, eran las 9 pm. Ya nos habíamos acabado gran parte del banquete, necesitábamos soda, más soda. Le dije a Sophie que aguardara que iría por soda, ella obediente asintió y se quedó viendo la película.

Bajé y eché un vistazo a los chicos, parecían aburridos, muy aburridos —es que tomamos las películas más buenas. Habernos corrido tenía su precio—. Miré al castaño sexy. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba con tanta admiración, me ruboricé de inmediato después sentí como la humillación viajaba a mí rostro así que di media vuelta y entré de nuevo a la cocina. Tomé una botella de coca-cola —como los ojos de él—, y algo más de frituras. Me di media vuelta pero choqué con alguien casi tiró todo.

— ¡Cuidado! —sostuvo el tazón plateado por mí ¿Acaso no podía ser más perfecto?

— Gracias —iba a tomarlo pero él lo quitó.

— ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo? —si, definitivamente era e mi gusto.

— No estoy bien —iba a tomarlo de nuevo y lo quito nuevamente.

— Vamos —ese chico se cabello marrón ondulado sí que era insistente.

— De acuerdo, vamos —tuve que sacrificarme, dejar que me ayudara el castaño, ni modo a veces hay que hacer cosas "que no nos gustan" ¡ha, ha!

Me acompaño hasta la habitación donde estaba nuestro club secreto de chicas, al verlo se quedó asombrado.

— Vaya aquí luce más divertido —rió—. ¿Cómo construyeron esto?

— Solía hacerlo con mi hermana.

Pasó a mi habitación y entró a la tienda de acampar, se asombró de ver todo lo que teníamos, dulces, frituras, la televisión y las luces disco que pusimos para crear ambiente. Había colocado en el techo mi la esfera de luces disco y adentro una bola de luces de colores.

— Aquí hay de todo no con Alex. Le da flojera hacer hasta emparedados.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó Sophie felizmente, el me miró con una sonrisa de "¿puedo?" Yo asentí.

— Claro —tomó asiento a lado mío.

— Oh, nunca te dije mi nombre —rió—. Soy skandar.

— Que raro nombre. Soy Olivia.

Mi hermano comenzó a sospechar de porque no llegaba Skandar, sólo había ido por un vaso de soda. Se levantó llamando la atención de los demás y se dirigió a la cocina donde no lo encontró. Se regresó a la estancia y preguntó en voz alta—: ¿Dónde está Skandar? —trato de disimular su enfado lo cual logró muy bien. los demás chicos se encogieron de hombros.

— Hay que seguir viendo la "aburrida película" —recalcó uno de ellos, un moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Olivia se llevó las mejores.

— Por eso debió haberse quedado —replicó Jackson.

— Seguramente Skandar están con Oliva divirtiéndose viendo películas.

— Nada tonto —dijo otro de ellos, un rubio caso albino de ojos azules.

Alex subió las escaleras directo a mi habitación, los demás chicos los siguieron. Mi puerta estaba abierta y cuando estaba en el pasillo vieron las luces que salían. No la pensaron y corrieron hasta llegar. Se asombraron con lo que vieron. Fue cuando oí murmureos más bien no lo era hablaban en voz alta. Después se introdujeron en mi casa de acampar acabando con la idea principal de esto: los chicos y el feminismo.

— ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

— Skandar —dijo mi hermano viéndolo con ojos de traidor.

— Todo aquí es increíble —dijo el albino.

— Cierra la boca Tom — mi primo estaba más rabioso que nunca. Claro cómo no iba a estarlo. Su planes se fueron directo al toilet y su furia crecía al saber que mi "club" con Sophie había sido mejor que el de él.

— Ellos son Tom, Jackson, Oliver —señaló al moreno skandar—. Chicos ella es Olivia.

Medio sonreí. Ellos parecían estar más que felices, pues ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Hay una chica, bien dos, peor una en plena pubertad con 4 chicos, si sólo 4 Alex no cuenta. ¿Cómo son los chicos? Amm… piensa en cosas bastante desagradables de la mujer, sólo se fijan en sus caderas y sus pechos además no la ven la tal cual como es y lo que pude hacer y con qué eficacia.

Si algo siempre me enseñaron es que la mujer es capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga, TODO. Y no por el hecho de ser mujer se le deben de negar muchas cosas como oportunidades de estudios. Hay trabajos que sólo los hombres pueden hacer como ser presidente, digo ¿Por qué no confían en una mujer? Hay algo que siempre dicen "la mujer piensa con el corazón y el hombre con la cabeza" Yo creo que eso es mentira. Ambos tenemos corazón y cerebro así que ¿Cual es el problema?

En mi familia éramos tres mujeres y dos hombres. Mi padre siempre trató de ser equitativo con cada uno, al igual que mamá. Nunca existió en favoritismo ni menos el machismo y el feminismo. ¿Por qué? Lillie, Ethan y yo siempre jugábamos juntos. Cuando Ethan se iba a jugar nosotras armábamos la casa de acampar o simplemente jugábamos.

Chequé el reloj nuevamente, 2 am, seguía despiertos los hombres y yo estaba que me desmayaba. Sophie se había quedado ya dormida. La tapé con una sabanita y acomodé su almohada para que durmiera bien. Mis parpados se caían, los abría nuevamente y pasaba de nuevo. Alex estaba entretenido contando "extrañamente" sus chistes de sucio humor negro, skandar hablaba con Tom y reían de los chistes de Alex. 2:15 y ya había caído otro, Tom. Yo sentía que ya no podía, era muy tarde. Después fue Jackson. Alex se burlo de ellos dos por dormirse primero. A las 3:03 se durmió Oliver y sólo quedábamos Skandar, Alex y yo. Alex le sacó platica a skandar perol estaba muy adentrado en la película como para hacerle caso. Yo parecía zombi, por lo tanto el ambiente era muy aburrido lo que le ocasionó sueño y cayó sobre las almohadas. Miré a skandar el parecía no hacer nada más que mirar.

Bostecé y me Salí de la casa de acampar al cuarto de Sophie. No me quedaría con los locos amigos de Alex.

Me sentí mal por Sophie dejándola ahí con esos así que me regresé, entré a la casa. Skandar seguía despierto, parecía que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

Tomé a Sophie entre mis brazos para sacarla y llevarla a su cuarto. Nuestra pijamada de chicas había sido arruinada por ellos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó saliendo de su trance hipnótico.

— Al cuarto de Sophie. Ni loca me quedaré aquí.

— Pensé que las chicas aguantaban más sin poder dormir.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Que no aguantas nada —rió.

— Emm no —lo fastidiaría haciéndolo oír lo que él quería, así no tendría la satisfacción sé hacerme enojar.

— Ya sabía. Las chicas son unas lloronas.

— Exacto —disimule un poco—. ¿Ya terminaste, tengo que irme a dormir? —dije susurrando.

— Emm… —tonto.

— Bien. Gracias —me fui a la habitación de Sophie.

La acosté delicadamente sobre su cama, después bloqueé la puerta por si alguno de ellos se le ocurría introducirse de forma ilegal así como Skandar.

Me acosté sobre la cama de Sophie, Cerré los ojos y… ahora ya no podía dormir. Sólo pensaba en Skandar. Era el chico perfecto. Pensaba en el, todo de él, sus ojos, su cara, pecas, la palabra perfecta que lograría describir el color de cabello de él. Era como el color del chocolate oh como el color de la coca-cola, como el té negro o la cafeína. Sus ojos eran de un hazel oscuro, caoba. Pero si era amigo de mi primo seguro que era un cretino.

Alex en lo poco que lo he conocido podía ser muchas cosas. Tenía un humor especial algo bipolar. De un momento a otro podía estar hablando a gusto contigo y si algo no le gustaba comenzaba a criticarte y burlarse de ti. Cuando iba en el avión me senté a lado de él —no tuve otra alternativa—, al principio nos dijimos un hola pero venía tan triste que no tenía ánimos de hablar. Me preguntó algunas cosas como mi edad y mi nombre. Yo le respondí sin prestarle atención solo era un "sí, sí. Ajam. Ah…" sólo eso.

**13 de septiembre, 1975. Sábado.** Me levanté a las 10 por el ruido del despertador. Sophie no alcanzó a oírlo así que no se despertó ni la quise levantar. Me cambié de ropa, maquillé y peiné.

Bajé a desayunar para sorpresa ahí estaban todos. Tenía grandes bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos. El chico de ojos de chocolate —skandar—, sobresalía.

Cuando me estaba arreglando vi mis ojeras. Parecían grandes bolsas de mandado de color morado. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y lucían tristes —desde que murieron todos no he parado de llorar. Ayer sería la primera vez que no lloraba por ellos pero si les rezaba y le pedía a Dios que lo cuidara bien en especial a Ethan.

No hay cosa más triste que ver a un niño pequeño morir que un anciano de 85 años. El niño apenas empieza a vivir y el anciano ya vivió su vida. Eso era lo que más de dolía de la perdida de mis familiares, Ethan. Apenas se había graduado del jardín de niños. El estaba tan emocionado por pasar ya a primaria y contaba los días para el inició de clases, tenía un calendario hecho por él en hojas y a crayón. Bien sólo él le entendía, estaba todo garabateado, números al revés, sentido del espejo. A su corta edad apenas y sabía contar del 0 al 20 y escribir unas cuantas palabras. Lillie iba a pasar a 9vo grado, estaba a punto de graduarse. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros peor a veces se juntaba conmigo. Era una de las mejores hermanas que pudieras tener, la extraño mucho, me hace tanta falta aquí, no es Como Sophie y mucho menos como Alex. Mi madre, aun que fuera la hermana de Elisa no eran nada el parecido que tenían, ni siquiera me la podía imaginar y lo peor de todo: tenía miedo a olvidarla, olvidar su rostro, su voz, su forma de ser, los mismo con los demás.

**Septiembre 15, 1975. Lunes.** Era la segunda semana después de haber iniciado clases. Los amigos de Alex, yo no quería nada con ellos ni menos que fueran mis amigos. Skandar, ok, era un chico agradable y muy, pero muy guapo. Me gusta, sí me gusta pero deja mucho que desear por ser amigo de Alex.

— ¿Me enteré que los amigos de Alex fueron a tu casa a ver películas? —dijo Alice.

Alice era la clase de chica que se deja llevar por todo. Sí le dices: _"vámonos de pinta"_ ella sin pensarla de dice que sí. Sus padres son divorciados y tiene un padrastro, no es muy agradable según ella, de hecho ni se llevan bien.

— Sí.

— Y dime ¿No te le lanzaste a uno? —Sí, así era ella con los chicos.

— No. Son amigos de Alex son unos torpes.

— ¿no pasó nada interesante?

— bueno sí. Todos se fueron a mi cuarto a ver películas porque con Alex no había nada entretenido y bueno hable un poco con Skandar.

— Skandar hmm… ese chico es muy guapo —sonrió—. Pero tiene novia. Hannah.

— ¿Y esa Hannah que tiene de especial?

— La verdad es una —miro a los lados—, puta —dijo en susurros—. No tanto como una pero todos sabemos que no le es fiel a Skandar. Pero él tampoco le es a ella —dicen que sale con un hombre mayor de 23 años.

Alice comenzó a explicarme las reglas de la escuela, por ejemplo se dividían en grupo —igual que en Norteamérica—, Estaban los nerds, aquellos cerebritos que se la pasaban estudiando hasta en vacaciones y adelantando futuros trabajos. Y si sacaban 9.4 de promedio no quedaban conformes hasta sacar el 100 lo que hacía que todo mundo los abuchearla. Nos esforzamos, sacamos 8.5 y ellos solo con una pasada tienen 9.4 y alegan. Había el de las porristas, era el más codiciado según toda chica de la escuela. Las animadoras eran las que se conseguían los mejores galanes de la preparatoria, los deportistas —eran los que jugaban algún deporte pero el americano sobresalían—. Hippies, eran como Alice. Fumaban todo el día marihuana, se drogaban y se saltaban las clases aunque según Alice ella nunca se ha drogado pero fumado sí. Después había una categoría, la peor categoría que podía existir "las zorras" esas sólo eran para darle diversión a los hombres pero lo que no sabían es que daban un mal ejemplo a la sociedad feminista.

* * *

ESPERO REVIEWS CON ANSIAS :)


	5. Chapter 5

**SADNESS AUGUST**

* * *

Si no quería tener ningún problema con nadie por nada en el mundo debía acercármele a alguien con "Hannah" porque si no te techaban como una. Me explico que todos les tenían respeto a las animadoras por ser hermosas, esbeltas pero a ella le valía y las trataban como la trataban. Si le tiraban con mierda ella también lo hacía, era algo ruda y de carácter fuerte.

Le pregunte por Sara, me dijo que era una de las chicas más abusivas que hay y era animadora por eso salía con Alex —es el capitán de futbol americano—. Y también es la chica más codiciada por todos los hombres de la escuela pero Alex marca muy bien su territorio.

Había una chica en la escuela, nadie hablaba con ella, siempre estaba sola. O leía algo o se la pasaba con una libreta dibujando; nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que era lo que dibujaba. Usaba el cabello largo, todo parejo hasta medía espalda con algo de rulos pero no muchos. Su cabello era negro, tan negro que contrastaba con el tono de su piel nívea. Sus ojos eran grises peor como siempre vestía de negro —excepto con el uniforme—, sus ojos se veían como del color del clásico cielo de Londres. Se delineaba sus enormes ojos con lápiz y sobra negra pero no exageraba como las chicas de aquí. Sus labrios los teñía con un brillo transparente rojo. Me llamaba la atención esta chica, leía mis obras favoritas hasta a veces quería hablarle pero temía que fuera ruda. Se llamaba Emily.

Pasamos a **octubre, miércoles primero de octubre 1977.** Comenzaba a helar Londres. Me recordaba Pensilvania cuando entraba el invierno y tenía que protestarle a mi mamá que no tenía frio y no necesitaba una chamarra. Siempre me obligaba a usar una cuando no tenía frio y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos me la quitaba y la guardaba en mi mochila.

Entré a clase de literatura y vi sentada a Emily sola, nadie se le acercaba ni sabían que existía. Jamás hacía ruido, sólo leía o dibujaba algo. Pensé: — ¿por qué no me acercó y me siento con ella? Total no conozco a nadie de esta clase más que Alex y Skandar—. Me dirigí con todas mis cosas tímidamente hacia ella. Me quedé parada 3 segundos frente a ella y dejé mis cosas caer llamando la atención de la chica. Ella comenzó a estudiarme con la mirada seguramente se preguntaba quién era yo y qué estaba haciendo.

— Hola… ¿puedo sentarme? —ella asintió—. Mi nombre es Olivia Gray.

— Emily James.

— ¿Te gusta Shakespeare?

—Sí —medio sonrió.

— A mi también.

— ¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡Olivia está hablando con la rara de Emily! —volteé a ver de quien se trataba y era mi estúpido primo. Todo mundo se soltó a carcajadas, y comenzó a decirnos de cosas como "raras"

Me quedé atónita, sólo miraba a todos reír cuando Emily se levantó de su asiento tomando todas sus cosas y salió del salón corriendo. La había hecho llorar. Miré enfadada a Alex. En primera: Ella era una persona y no tenía derecho a llamarla "rara" el hecho de que le gusten otras cosas que a los demás no la hace ser original. Segunda: acaba de manchar mi nombre como rara, ahora todo mundo comenzara a rechazarme.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me paré frente a Alex enojada. Lo miré fijamente pensando las palabras exactas que podía describirlo.

— Eres un cretino —esa era la palabra indicada.

— Oh, cállate Olivia.

— No. No tienes derecho a llamarle rara. Es una persona.

— ¿Enserio lo es? —todos rieron hasta skandar.

— Tú no te rías —miré a skandar.

— Hey, con él no te metas —lo defendió Alex.

—no supe que decirle. Mi coraje era tan grande que podía estallar para golpearlo hasta que le pidiera perdón—. ¡Qué te importa! —lo empujé—. Eres un idiota por hacer llorar a una mujer —me di la media vuelta y salí detrás de Emily.

Todos al ver nuestra discusión rieron y tiraban cizaña. Skandar al decirle que no se riera se puso tenso y serio no se atrevió a replicarme nada aún así ignorando que tenía a mi primo de su lado para unirse y atacarme.

La seguí hasta los baños. Me quedé como 3 minutos afuera pensado —: ¿Entro o no entro?— En parte no la conocía pero me sentía parte responsable de lo sucedido. No creía que era rara si no original. Es una persona y tiene gustos. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan machistas e injustos con las mujeres?

Termine entrando con cautela y a paso lento para no causar el más mínimo ruido posible. Oí como Emily lloraba en uno de los baños a medio cerrar. Respiré hondamente y abrí la puerta. Vi a Emily con una navaja entre sus manos haciendo cortaduras de profundidad mientras la sangre chorreaba hasta caer al piso. Cuando me vio se asustó que la dejó caer. Se quedó sin habla mirándome. Yo comencé a marearme, si algo no soportaba era la sangre. Ella tomó papel y se los puso en los brazos para que no siguiera viendo pero este se empapo traumándome aún más. Mi vista comenzó a oscurecerse. Sentí que sudaba pero no había rastro de alguna gota después perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté con un fuerte olor, tan fuerte que me hizo recobrar casi todos mis sentidos. Al abrir lentamente los ojos vi un cuarto blanco con azul celeste. Había varas camas alrededor con sabanas blancas perfectamente tendías y sin rastro de arrugas. El olor que desprendía la habitación era aun muy limpio: Cloro, tan limpio que se sentía bien. Vi a una enfermera frente a mi sonriéndome.

— ¿Me desmayé? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— Así es. Tu compañera Emily nos aviso —me extendió un vaso con agua con azúcar—. Tómatelo, te ayudará que se te suba el azúcar.

Le hice caso tal cual me lo dijo hasta terminarme la última gota. Ella me quitó el brazo, tomó mi temperatura con un termómetro de mercurio, después reviso mis ojos.

— Ya hemos avisado a tu tutor —asentí preocupada por Elisa—. Te quedarás aquí un poco más hasta que recobre bien tus sentidos.

Ella se retiro. Lo único que podía pensar era como Emily se cortaba ¿cómo alguien podía hacerse una cosa así? ¿A su cuerpo? Eso no es tenerme amor a sí mismo y lo que me daba más coraje es que Alex lo provocó. Me quedé dormida una hora descansando después del trauma que pase en los baños. Desperté y la enfermera me mandó a clases. Llegué tarde y entregué el pase de salida a la enfermería al maestro de matemáticas, después de leer lo ocurrido me mando a sentarme a lado de Skandar. Tenía remordimiento contra Skandar. El que menos pensé que se reiría lo hizo.

Me senté de mala gana. Él sonrió yo no podía hacerlo. Intentó hacerme plática pero ignoré cínicamente. Al terminar la última clase me fui caminando junto con Sophie, Alex y Skandar —lo invitó después de la pelea que tuve con él—. Los odiaba a los dos en este momento por hacerle eso a la chica.

Llegué a casa y me tumbe en el sofá. Al darse cuenta Elisa de mi llegada dejó la comida en la estufa mientras esta flameaba para venir a abrazarme y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

— Estás bien —me tomó por las mejillas viendo a los ojos revisando cada punto de mi cara.

— Sí, gracias —me soltó, y beso mi frente.

— Debes ser más cuidadosa —Alex rió, sentí la humillación correr a mi rostro.

Ella se retiró a hacer la comida y me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sophie había subido a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas mientras que Alex y Skandar estaban con Elisa hablando acerca de un permiso al cine.

Me sentía mal por la chica, tal mal y culpable ¿cómo es que Alex no sentía lo mismo? Ah es que el es un insensible.

— Hola desmayos —llegó el tonto, cruel, insensible a insultarme—, oh, no es la rara.

—Abrí mis ojos y lo miré enojada—. Déjame en paz —fue lo más sensato que se me ocurrió y volví a cerrarlos.

— ¿Y tu amiga rara emmm… Emily?

— ¿Por qué no sólo la dejas en paz?

— Porque es rara ¿o no skandar? —el rió.

— Son patéticos los dos.

— ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí? —rió Alex—. Es que eres insoportable.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —se había pasado conmigo. El sabe perfectamente que aquí estaré hasta los 21 y que no tengo a nadie más que a ellos.

Me fui a mi cuarto a llorar. Él no sabe que es perder a una familia complete en un accidente automovilístico. Según me había dicho el detective había chocado contra un tráiler. El tráiler se había pasado la luz roja y se estampo contra él. Mi padre y mi madre recibieron el impacto más fuerte por venir adelante. Lillie y Ethan perdieron mucha sangre además que los cristales se encajaron en su cuerpo matándolos. El señor del tráiler no le pasó absolutamente nada pero ahora está en prisión por causar 4 muertes accidentales y por saltarse el rojo. Esto paso en horas ¿qué tal si hubiera ido yo? Hubiera muerto. Y aun sigo esperando el regaño de mi madre y las golosinas de mi padre.

Ellos subieron al cuarto de Alex. Los dos parecían haber ignorado lo sucedido pero no fue así porque a skandar se le ocurrió preguntar qué pasaba conmigo.

— Olivia, ah. Es que —miró a los lados—, ah es una llorona —dijo sínicamente que lo alcancé a escuchar.

— No, enserio ¿qué le pasa?

— Bien, te diré. Ella no quiere que nadie sepa peor tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? —él asintió—. Hace unos meses, agosto. Perdió a su familia. A su padre, madre y sus dos hermanos Ethan y Lillie. Después de eso se quedó huérfana y mi madre quiso encargarse de ella. Yo no quería per mi mamá insistió. Además todas las noches la oigo llorar, es una frívola que nunca sonríe por eso me cae mal.

— Eres un insensible hermano…

— Ay cállate no te pongas de tu lado se que te gusta.

— Tengo novia.

— No juegues, toda la escuela sabe que se engañan los dos —se quedó callado.

— Como sea no me gusta tu prima.

— Mas te vale que no. Es regla de todo amigo "jamás enamorarse de sus hermanas o primas"

— Tenlo por hecho que no lo estoy —Skandar había cambiado su tono de voz a uno más severo. Y esa regala era estúpida.

Estaba pegada junto la puerta. Sus voces me habían llamado la atención y quise oír que decían. Alex no tenía ningún derecho de contarle mi pasado, el no es nada de mí más que un cruel primo. Y me da coraje que me trate tan mal como si no supiera que es perder a toda su familia. El sigue teniendo una mamá tan dulce como solía ser la mía, su padre es genial pero no tanto como él mío y su hermana Sophie que es la niña más dulce en el mundo que hay aún superando los records de mis dos hermanos juntos. Después su forma de ser como si todo girara a su alrededor no más por ser el chico más popular de toda la escuela y tener la novia más perfecta que hay, es un cretino y me cae mal y estoy harta de estar en esta familia, quiero irme de aquí, tan lejos posible como se me dé la oportunidad. Quiero dejar de fingir que todo está bien y que estoy superando esto como cualquier alguien más. Ya no puedo más todo el tiempo el "mi familia, mi familia y mi familia" Volteo para un lado ya sea un dibujo de Sophie y recuerdo a Ethan. Miro los ojos de Elisa y me recuerda a Lillie. Cuando oigo la palabra "golosinas" siento a mi padre y a mi madre sólo por el hecho de que Elisa es su hermana me recuerda tanto a ella. Los extraño mucho, los quiero aquí de vuelta. A veces me despierto pensando que todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño. A veces sigo esperando a mi madre que me levante cada mañana como solía hacerlo cuando me iba a la escuela. Llegaba, prendía la luz y me decía dulcemente "Cariño, ya levántate" Extraño mucho abrazar a mis hermanos, jugar con ellos en la nieve, nuestras peleas, todo. Ridículamente llego a pensar que los médicos se equivocaron y siguen vivos o resucitaran peor no son dios ni mesías como para resucitar cuando sus cuerpos están descompuestos y los gusanos se comen su carne sin importarles que tan asqueroso sea.

— Toc, toc —Alguien llamó a mi puerta. Limpié mis lágrimas y traté de soñar lo más normal.

— Sí —dije sin despegarme de la puerta.

— Soy Alex.

— Fuera —sequé de nuevo mis lagrimas, miré hacia el techo tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

— Abre…

— Te dije que te fueras…

— Si no abres abriré yo.

Me levanté del piso y medio abrí la puerta pero el pasó como si nada y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado cerca de ahí, me miraba severamente. Yo no entendía su reacción y tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería saber nada de él.

— Escucha —trago saliva—. Lo siento.

— Se que te obligaron a venir, ahora fuera —lo medio empujé a la salida.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frívola?

— Déjame sí, así soy yo. Ahora te agradecería que te fueras.

— No hasta que bajes a comer —ah, de eso se trataba.

— Sabía que te obligaron. Obviamente por nada en el mundo vendrían a pedirme perdón.

— Es que eres tan insoportable —lo interrumpí.

— Si, ya lo dijiste.

— Escucha —comenzó a susurrar—. No quería que vinieras aquí, odio tu actitud tan pesimista y feminista. No eres como las demás chicas, eso me molesta, además todo el tiempo andas llorando y me desespera oírte —volví a mirarme con sus ojos tan grises y profundos.

— lo empujé necesitaba mi espacio personal—. Tú no sabes nada. Tú aún tienes a tu mamá y a tu papa y a una encantadora hermana. Tienes un futuro asegurado yo no, sólo a los 21. Te odio ahora vete. Quiero estar sola.

— Ok. Niñita —se fue dando un portazo.

— Tonto —dije después de que se había ido.

Ese día no comí nada, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. No salí de mi cuarto pero Elisa seguramente iría hablar conmigo de que había pasado y así fue. Llegó con una taza de té dulce. La colocó sobre la mesita de noche cercana a mi cama, se sentó en ella, me miró y me ofreció una taza la cual denegué.

— Cariño —siempre me habla empezando una frase dulce—. Debes de comer, estás hechas un palo —me la ofreció de nuevo pero no quería manchar mi perfecta dentadura pero me hizo tomarla.

— Gracias —di un sorbo con miedo.

— ¿Por qué no bajaste a comer? ¿hay algo malo?

— Una palabra: Alex —bajé mi mirada hacia mi taza.

— ¿Ahora que hizo?

— No me quiere aquí, eso es todo —la miré—. Ya estoy cansada… no quiero seguir aquí —suspiré—. No es por ti Elisa. Me has tratado muy bien pero no sé si pueda seguir aguantando a Alex. Me quiero ir con mi tía a Nueva York…

— Olivia lo siento tanto pero me han otorgado tu custodia y tendría que verme con el juez y el tendría que citarla además que tardaría mucho el proceso en lo que ven en donde estás mejor, la disposición de recursos, etc.

— Bien… tendré que aprender a lidiar con esto —mi tía me abrazo muy fuerte tan fuerte que me hizo llorar. Eran como los abrazos de mamá. Sé que no se parecen mucho en el físico pero tienen algo en común que me hacen recordarla.

— La extraño mucho —dije en su hombro y volvió a abrazarme con más fuerza—. A ella y a todos.

— Piensa que están en un lugar mejor. Siempre he dicho que dios nos ha enviado por una cosa y cuando ya le hemos cumplido tenemos que regresar de donde nos mando pero toma en cuenta que no es un adiós es un hasta pronto y en realidad ellos no se han ido, de hecho nunca lo hicieron siempre están aquí presentes y te están cuidando. Lo sé, conozco a mi hermana —Elisa era muy buena para aconsejar, sabía el verdadero significado de la vida y no me refiero a_ "nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir"_ si no que "_ser felices y disfrutar lo que haces"_

* * *

ESPERO SUS OPINIONES :)


	6. Chapter 6

**SADNESS AUGUST

* * *

**

**4 de Noviembre de 1975, martes.** Fue la primera vez que la vi, estaba en mi cuarto viéndome dormir por la madrugada, ella se acercó a mí y e observó detenidamente, acarició mi cabello cuando desperté sólo vi su reflejo en el vidrio de mi ventana. Estaba sonriendo… sólo pude ver 5 segundo cuando desapareció de mi vista. Me quedé viendo el cristal por si se parecía de nuevo pero nunca más lo hizo.

Seguramente se sentía culpable, culpable que ella era una de las razones por las que lloraba todas las noches, por no estar aquí conmigo apoyando en esta difícil situación, por no poderle contar de ese tal skandar. Ella no quería que la viera porque así ya no podría conciliar el sueño por pensar en ella, también quería que me olvidara de ella pero eso sería imposible.

Desperté soñolienta y con el presentimiento que me observaban pero nadie estaba más que yo. Me cambié y me amarré el cabello en una coleta alta y me puse un listón rojo.

Bajé a desayunar, Elisa me entregaba un plato con su especialidad "hot cakes" La miré y ella a mí seguro que vio mis bolsas de cansancio.

— ¿No dormiste bien?

— No pude.

— ¿Por qué?

— La vi —se sorprendió—. La vi, estaba junto a mi ventana, me observaba. Mi mamá.

— Vaya…

— Deja de decir tonterías Olivia, esas cosas no existen.

— Silencio —Elisa lo calló en un dos por tres, me miró rabioso y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Tomamos nuestros almuerzos y los guardamos en nuestras mochilas después salimos caminado hacia la escuela, quedaba a una cuadra o más.

Caminé junto a Alex, esta vez no se adelanto avergonzado de mí. Sentí raro, no sé me gusto que estuviera a lado mío, digo un chico apuesto como él. Oh cállate Olivia. A veces digo tantas cosas torpes cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

Alex es apuesto, muy apuesto aún más que Skandar, pero es muy bien que no puedo enamorarme de mi primo, sería asqueroso como casarte con tu hermano. Pero no negaré que si no fuera mi primo hubiera querido algo con él. Vamos es un chicho inglés. Él perfecto estereotipo de ingles apuesto. Todas las chicas babean por él incluyendo a Alice.

Llegamos a la escuela y enseguida una chica de estatura baja, muy delgada de cabello negro y ojos azules se le colgó de los brazos a Alex besándolo apasionadamente. Me quedé asombrada de cómo una chica a los 15 podía besar de una forma así, obviamente ya tenía experiencia. Alex también se había asombrado no lo venía venir. Tenía los brazos fuera de sus caderas. Cuando al fin acabo ella me miró de nuevo de pies a cabeza, era la misma chica de la otra vez.

Como sabía que venía con él se le colgó del cuello y se le arrimó aun más de la que ya estaba. Me miró otra vez peor con cara de autoridad "este es mi territorio aléjate, me pertenece, no es tuyo" clásica chica celosa.

— Hola —su voz era algo chillante, y tenía aires de ego.

— Hola —la examiné igual que ella.

— ¿Y qué hacías con MI NOVIO?

— Nada, solo venía con MI PRIMO a la escuela —se quedó callada, ¡qué estúpida! Pensaba que quería algo con él, fue innecesario que encarnara que es su novio, yo ya sabía eso.

— Ah, Que bien…

— Sara, ella es mi prima solamente —¿Qué tenía miedo de que le bajara en novio? ¿Tenía miedo de ser menos atractiva que yo?

— Olivia —le extendí mi mano la cual no tomó y me hiso parecer tonta—. Si también es un gusto —dije sarcástica.

— Hola —trato de besar mi mejilla Skandar peor me hice para atrás, seguía enojada.

— ¿Qué pasó hermano? —hicieron un saludo tonto, clásico de los chicos.

— Olivia, ¿podemos hablar?

— Seguro —me tomó del mano arrastrándome lejos de Alex.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —quise sonar fría y distante.

— Este viernes veremos películas en mi casa ¿quieres venir? —sonrió de lado.

— No sé. Lo pensaré

— De acuerdo. Tengo una hermana, Soumaya tal vez se puedan conocer y llevar bien. Vendrá la novia de Alex y Hannah.

— ¿Te molesta si invito a alguien más?

— No, entre más mejor.

— Alice Blair —volví a sonreír tímidamente.

— Ok. De acuerdo.

**Viernes 7 de noviembre, 1975.** Eran las 8 de la tarde cuando ya tenía que estar en la casa de Skandar, donde estaría Hannah y Sara. No sabía que decir acerca de Hannah, no la conocía y no podía imaginarme que fuera una "chica de la vida galante" a sus 15. Sara, era odiosa según Sophie y Alice y sí que lo era además de ser ignorante y no tan observadora. Llegó Alice a mi casa, Alex abro la puerta y la vio ahí —a Alice le gustaba mi primo según por lo que había visto pero él a ella no—. Subió a mi habitación con una sonrisa y me contó lo sucedido después emprendimos marcha a la casa de Skandar junto con Alex.

10 minutos después llegamos, Skandar nos abrió la puerta, saludó a Alex y me robó un beso en la mejilla —si mi padre viera esto mataba a skandar.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, Alice rió y también se llevó un beso en la mejilla.

Tenía un gran televisor en su estancia, de la más alta calidad que había, después vi a los chicos y chicas que estaban sentados esperando la función.

Eran los mismos de la otra vez sólo que con 3 chicas, Sara, y dos desconocidas.

— Olivia, Ella es Soumaya —señalo a una castaña de cabello muy ondulado y esponjado, tez blanca y con los mismos ojos de skandar, nariz, labios—, y ella es Hannah—era una rubia de cabello lacio y hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y era increíblemente hermosa. Tenía pinta de ser creída, sus ojos eran caídos y revelada frialdad y a la vez sensualidad.

— Hola —dije.

Ellas sólo alzaron la mano y me saludaron al aire, vaya que chicas tal más pesadas.

— ¿Por qué no las chicas se van a otra parte? Así sería una noche de chicos —dijo Alex, era obvio que no quería que le echara a perder la fiestas como la última vez.

— Mi amor, ¡Obvio no, yo me quedo! —dijo Sara protestando.

—Alice vio a mi primo, después vio a Hannah, sabía ella perfectamente que estar con Hannah arruinaría su reputación— pues yo si me voy, ¿Y tú Olivia? —skandar me miró fijamente.

— También me voy

— ¿Sou? —preguntó Skandar.

— Me voy, no quiero estar aquí.

— Yo si me quedó —dijo Hannah, como no iba a decir que si. Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar sola con chicos y muy apuestos.

— ¿Espera Skandar, tengo que estar con tus amigas?

— Sou —ella revoloteó los ojos.

Pesada, una pesada. Me imaginé que sería una chica más linda, no tan creída ¿Acaso así son los británicos? Se creen tanto por ser europeos y por que anteriormente fueron una potencia además de estar rodeados de lugares que todos quisieran visitar. Por favor EUA es la potencia ahora mismo. Están Los Ángeles, Hollywood, Nueva York, entre otros.

— Bien, en vista que tengo que estar con ustedes dos, ¿supongo que tengo que llevarme con ustedes no?

— Se supone —Dijo Alice algo enojada.

— Como sea —suspiró—. ¿Qué quieren ver?

— La verdad nada —dijo Alice, después busco entre su bolso y saco un cigarrillos de marihuana—. ¿Quieren?

Si mi madre me viera fumando me mataría y ella lo hace desde el cielo. No, no podría. Me sentiría culpable el resto de mi vida pensando en la decepción que ella sentiría, en la que mi padre y mis hermanos sentirían

— Claro —dijo Soumaya tomando uno.

— ¿Olivia?

— Oh, no, no, no. No podría,

— Vamos Olivia, toma uno. Apuesto que nunca has fumado.

— ¿Tienes como que encenderlo? —preguntó Soumaya.

— Claro —le aventó un encendedor portátil de metal.

— La primera vez no hace daño —me abrazó ágilmente con un brazo—. Vamos, anímate.

— Emmm…. De acuerdo… —que estaba haciendo, dios mio. Cuanto lo siento.

Tome temerosamente un cigarrillo de marihuana. Alice sonrió, después Soumaya me pasó el encendedor. Ellas Se arrimaron a la ventana a fumar. Yo seguía pensándola, ¿lo enciendo sí o no? Sé que está mal fumar y más si tienes 15. Daña tus pulmones, causa cáncer y problemas respiratorios. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Elisa acerca de mi olor a marihuana?

— ¡Olivia! —me saco de mi trance hipnótico—. Enciéndelo ya.

Mi mano tembló y lo encendí… después ya estaba a punto de decepcionar a todos en el cielo, después me lo metí a la boca, jale el aire y comencé a toser exageradamente.

— ¡Ay no Olivia! —se acercaron las dos a tratar de controlarme la voz.

— Sou ve por agua —Ella asintió y salió corriendo por un vaso luego de unos minutos llego.

— Ten —me dio el vaso y tomé suficiente agua como para estar mejor.

— Gracias.

— ¿No sabes fumar verdad? —negué—. Es que no le tienes que dar el golpe al cigarro, es con calma —me llevó a la ventana—. Fuma aquí si no se apestará la habitación.

— Ok —me volví a meter el cigarro y seguía las indicaciones de Alice, después de un rato de que acabáramos comenzamos a decir tantas tonterías.

Las tres reíamos tontamente, decíamos incoherencias que nos mataban de la risa después las alucinaciones. Nuestro cambio de humor variaba constantemente, estábamos felices después nos enojábamos y terminábamos riendo estúpidamente. Me sentían tan desorientadas, no sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer pero lo que si hacía era reír mucho, bastante. Pasaron los minutos y minutos hasta que de repente me sentí fatigada, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me sentía tan desmotivada que quería volver a fumar otro cigarrillo.

— ¿Ya no tienes más? —preguntó Sou. Había adivinado mi pensamiento.

— No se me acabaron —nos miramos una a la otra. Nuestros ojos estaban rojos y congestionados.

— Que mal lucimos —dijo Sou.

— Si, y que mal me siento… —se dejó caer al piso Alice.

— ¿Quieren bajar con los chicos abajo? Seguro que se están divirtiendo.

— Me da tanta flojera —dije riendo un poco.

— Sí, a mi también peor no quiero estar aquí todo el tiempo deprimiéndome.

Nos levantamos del piso torpemente que hasta nos llegamos a caer. Salimos del cuarto de Sou y bajamos tomadas del barandal. Sentía que podía caerme en cualquier momento. No sentía la tierra en mis pies me sentía en un precipicio del cual podría caer con tanta facilidad como el respirar.

Al bajar nos vieron raro, fue cuando Sou reaccionó, apestábamos. Ellos se nos quedaron viendo como intentando averiguar de dónde provenía esa apeste. Por lo que sé Alex no se drogaba porque no podía hacerlo, estaba en el equipo de futbol y a veces les hacían análisis sorpresas, skandar tampoco lo hacía ni Sara peor Hannah seguramente si ya que no pertenecía a ningún grupo más que el de fotografía.

— ¿Qué apesta tan feo? —dijo Sara tapándose la nariz.

— ¿Qué pasó con ustedes parece que no durmieron toda una noche? —dijo sarcástico Skandar peor vi como me miraba Alex seguro que sospechaba algo.

Nos miramos una a la otra, después pasamos a encogernos de hombros. Nos dejamos caer sobre el piso débilmente, yo a un lado de skandar, Alice por supuesto cerca de Alex y Soumaya en un sillón individual. Era una película de terror, había muchos asesinatos y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo dejare de pensar en ellos? ¿Qué día? Por favor que alguien me lo diga. Estoy cansada de recordarlos, ya no quiero más. Como desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, o tener la fuerza suficiente como para aguatar este dolor, superar esto. Es que ya no es justo que hasta con solo ver un tráiler me acuerde de ellos, o ver los ojos de mi tía. Esto tiene que parar ya y de alguna manera tendrá que pasar.

Comencé a ponerme tensa, muy, muy tensa. No quería mirar sólo agachaba la cabeza mientras veía como se morían cada vez más, después lo peor, lo que derramó la gota del vaso… Era una familia muriendo… eran idénticos a mis papás y mis hermanos casi de la misma edad. Era como si alguien hubiera grabado su muerte y hecho una película con ese video era enfermizo… me levanté del sillón y salí corriendo de ahí hasta llegar lo suficiente lejos como para desahogarme. Sentía como si me tuviera atada al cuello y cada día que pasaba tomaban de ella más fuerte, no podía respirar me sentía tan asfixiada en mis remordimientos, sólo hay que pensarlo… si hubiera ido tal vez estuviera con ellos haciendo compañía, abrazaría a Ethan como jamás lo he abrazado, besaría sus rosadas mejillas mientras soltaba una de sus tiernas risas. Haría de nuevo nuestras esplendidas casas de acampar con nuestras sabanas, veríamos toneladas de películas, comiendo las famosas golosinas de Ethan… como los extraño…

* * *

ACEPTO CRITICAS


	7. Chapter 7

**SADNESS AUGUST**

— Má, pá, Ethan, Lillie, Si me están oyendo quiero que sepan que los extraño como no tienen idea. Quiero que sepan que daría lo que fuera por estar con ustedes —me limpié las excesiva cantidad de lagrimas que salían. Fue inútil porque salieron más.

— ¿No harías una estupidez o sí?

— ¿Qué haces aquí skandar? —sonaba tan mal, ni siquiera podía hablar—. ¿No oíste nada o sí? —me limpié las lagrimas.

— Sí, lo oí todo —suspiró—. De hecho ya lo sabía… Alex me dijo todo.

— Eso ya lo sé. Lo escuché diciéndote y creo que no tienen que meterme en mi vida.

— Yo no me estoy metiendo en tu vida.

— Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —dije entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué viniste si no te importo? —se sentó a un lado mío.

— Quise sabe qué pasaba. Te saliste de mi casa así como si nada.

— Ni que fuera tan importante para ti como para que me siguieras —lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Quién dice que no? —me tomo de la mano.

Me quedé callada, no supe más que decir. El me miraba a los ojos mientras tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de él. Tenía ganas de llorar, no soportaba que me viera así. Llorando patéticamente frente a él, haciendo me sentir una niña que sólo necesita lastima para ser tratada con ternura. Skandar sabía lo de mi familia y sólo llevaba poco por conocerme.

Miré de nuevo sus perfectos ojos almendrados color chocolate, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla el hábilmente me la limpió con la derecha, la mano donde no tenía mi mano. Me ruboricé un poco y a la vez se me hiso ridículo.

— Tus ojos son lindos —dije en voz alta, solo pensaba en los hermosos ojos que tenía y lo perfecto que eran.

— Gracias —rió—. Los tuyos también son lindos —volvió a reir—. Pero no me gustan si los veo tristes.

—Reí, era tan tonto esta conversación, no tenía sentido—. Esto es estúpido —dije sarcástica.

—el rió y enseguida me puse seria. Miraba a la calle, medio alumbrada por la luz de la luna—. Sabes yo se que se siente —lo miré—. Mi madre murió hace 3 años, cuando tenía 12, sólo me queda a mi papá y Soumaya.

— No me cae bien Soumaya.

— se volvió así por lo de la muerte de mamá. Ella apenas tenía 14 cuando ocurrió y yo pues 12, los iba recién cumpliendo cuando pasó.

— Vaya lo siento… ¿me podrías contar como? Di-digo si tu quieres.

— Claro, ya lo he superado. Fue en enero. Como aquí en Londres suele llover la mayoría de los días, bueno pues tocó un día así. Llovía tanto, mucho que las calles se inundaban. Había sido el día en el que más llovió en Londres. Ok, ella iba, tenía que hacer unas compras de emergencia. Es que no había nada en la casa, ni comida para cenar entonces tomo el auto, y le dije que se esperara a que papá volviera o si no que saliéramos a cenar en familia en lo que papá llegaba pero ella se negó entonces después de una hora llamaron a la casa. Soumaya atendió y era la policía informándonos del choque de mamá y de ahí no sé puso hacer nada. Murió de muerte cerebral y lo peor de todo fue ver a mi papá firmando la eutanacia.

— Vaya… fue duro —suspiré, ahora me tocaba a mi. Me sentía forzada a decirlo—. Mi familia murió casi de igual modo que tu mamá. Yo estaba en la sala viendo mi programa favorito, cuando mi mamá me insistió en acompañarlos. Yo me negué, ella se enojó y se fueron dejándome sola. Después de ahí pasaron como 2 horas o más. El teléfono sonó contesté y era un agente de la policía. Me dijeron lo de mi familia… me quedé con el teléfono en la mano hasta que se me cayó al piso. Fue el 4 de agosto. Me llevaron a internado en lo que conseguía quien se quedara con mi custodia y en le funeral Elisa de acercó a mí y por eso estoy aquí con Alex.

— No tenías que decírmelo, sólo te deprimiste más.

— No, no estoy bien —sonreí fingidamente, sin enseñar mis dientes—. Algún día tendré que superarlo ¿No? ¿Tú cuanto tardaste?

— Meses —sonrió.

— ¿Meses? Es poco.

— supuse que mi mamá no quería que la recordáramos y que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas tal y cual lo hacíamos antes, además ella está todo el tiempo conmigo. Es cierto yo no creo nada de eso que hay un cielo y un infierno, soy ateo pero tengo mi propia ideología en la que los seres vivos se mezclan con los muertos. Sólo pueden verlos aquellos que han perdido un familiar cercano los demás no. Ellos están para protegernos. Sólo los buenos son lo que pueden quedarse con los vivos y los otros no, simplemente desaparecen.

— ¿Eso de donde lo sacaste? ¿Un libro tal vez?

— No, esa es mi ideología. Mi madre apoya mi forma de pensar.

— Mi madre me decía que hay un cielo, el cual tú formas según con lo que te gusta y puedes modificarlo cuantas veces quieras. Dice que es el lugar donde los familiares de reúnen de nuevo. Por eso siempre me decía "nunca digas adiós si no hasta pronto"

— Linda forma de pensar —sonrió dejando escapar la más hermosa y tiernas carcajada. Sabía que era perfecto pero no sabía que tan perfecto podía ser, a veces creo que superaba su record cada vez que hablaba conmigo.

— ¿Era alguna clase de psicólogo? —pregunté estúpidamente, el me miró confuso—. Es que me siento mejor —sonreí, esta vez dejando mostrar mis dientes, era la primera vez que sonreía así. Ni siquiera Sophie había logrado hacer sonreír así.

— Tu sonrisa es linda.

— Gracias. La tuya igual sólo no tomes mucho té —reí.

— Buena broma —entre cerró los ojos mandándome una mirada fulimante peor dulce—. ¿qué no te gusta el té?

— no para nada, lo odio —me encogí de hombros—. Vaya tu sí que sabes cómo cambiar el tema. Hace unos minutos estaba llorando y has logrado sacarme una sonrisa… Gracias.

— De nada —me detuve en un instante. Me quedé viéndolo a los ojos y pensando si lo abrazaba o no. Parte de mi quería aventarse en sus brazos mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de los que solía darle a Ethan o a mamá pero sentía que no había la confianza para abrazarlo, digo soy una desconocida para él, solo lo conozco de un mes.

No dijimos nada más. Me ayudó a levantarme del frio cemento cuando se desató una lluvia tan fuerte. Sabía que iba a llover pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de este modo. Quedamos totalmente empapados, mi ropa se pego a mi cuerpo marcado toda mi figura. Mis pantalones acampanados los sentía pesados al igual que mi blusa de manga larga. Me ruboricé inmediatamente, estaba frente a un chico y el miraba mi figura. Mi ropa transparentó todo excepto que yo por fortuna lleva una de tirantes debajo de mi blusa si no hubiera pasado la peor noche de todas. El cuerpo de skandar se marcó perfectamente. Era como la de cualquier chico de 15 años.

— ¡Skandar, deja de mirarme! —lo empujé inmediatamente, después me cubrí con mis brazos aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

— lo siento que esperabas de mi ¡soy un chico!

— Si, tenías que ser amigo de Alex —dije sarcástica—, No era de imaginárselo.

— Graciosa —me fulmino con otra de sus miradas—. ¿Se te da muy bien le sarcasmos, verdad? —asentí divertidamente.

— Pues a mi también. Que coincidencia —me tomó desprevenidamente por detrás dejándome caer sobre sus brazos ¡Que le ocurría!

— ¿S-ska-kandar? ¿Qué-qué haces? —no podía pronunciar bien las palabras sin balbucear, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera cuando tenía a un chico apuesto del cual estaba enamorada perdidamente frente a mí a centímetros?

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —no pude contestar ya que todo lo que decían era balbuceos y prácticamente no decía nada coherente—. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido un beso bajo la lluvia —sonrió pícaramente.

¿Qué? ¿Un beso? ¿Bajo la lluvia? Esto debe de ser la cosa más romántica de todas pero yo estaba friqueada. El no me bajaba de sus brazos y me miraba tan seductoramente que me causaba escalofríos. Tenía consigo una sonrisa de victoria ¿Quería besarme? No, absolutamente no. Jamás había dado un beso en mi vida, jamás había tenido un novio y jamás me había enamorado. Si me había gustado un par de chicos pero no para decir "me muero por ellos" Comenzó a acercarse a mí, estaba a punto de besarme y yo seguía sin hacer nada. No para nada, no dejaría que me besara, tiene novia y no dejaré que juegue conmigo. No es mi culpa que su noviecita Hannah le juegue malas pasadas con los chicos.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate! —puse mi mano en su rostro apartando sus labios después me quité sus brazos de mi cintura, después puse mis pies firmes sobre la tierra—. ¡No! Tienes novia.

— Sí, tengo novia y no intentaba besarte más bien quería ver si te ponía nerviosa y lo logré —me ruboricé—. ¿Quién te dijo que tenía novia?

— nadie… supongo que era Hannah por cómo te miraba.

Siguió lloviendo el me llevó a mi casa —se lo pedí, no quería estar con ellos y menos con la escenita que había formado.

Elisa dormía en su cuarto al igual que el Sr. Meyer. Miré mi reloj y eran exactamente las 12:45, ya era tarde, muy tarde. Le di las gracias a skandar de haberme traído, después me dio lastimas ¿lo dejaría que caminara sólo a su casa en plena tormenta? Bien, introducir a un chico a una casa ajena era de muy mala educación, pero vamos, era la casa de Alex, su mejor amigo sin embargo skandar no era mi mejor y dudaría que fuera mi amigo. Suspiré rendida y llamé a skandar culpablemente.

— ¿Sí? —se regresó rápidamente.

— Este Amm —vamos como empiezo—. Mira, es-está lloviendo y pues la-la verdad hmm, no-no me gustaría que-que te fuera así —me sentí estúpida y más porque mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y había calor en mi.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —asentí aún avergonzada.

— Entra —pasamos a la estancia y le hice señales de que guardara silencio, tenía que ser lo más silencioso posible porque si me acachaban seguramente mal interpretarían las cosas y pasaríamos a una embarazosa charla.

Subimos cautelosamente las escaleras, yo estaba nerviosa y skandar lucía normal, le daba igual lo que pasara. Me paré frente al cuarto de Alex el cual jamás había entrado. Nunca me lo permitió pero tampoco me interesaba entrar. Skandar estaba mojado, muy mojado, podría resfriarse en cualquier instante igual yo.

— ¿Por qué no entras tomas ropa prestada de Alex? —skandar se sorprendió. Digo ¡ES ALEX! Si él se enteraba de que skandar había usado su ropa o había entrado a su cuarto a ocultas se enojaría y me mataría.

Asentí y entro temerosamente ¿temerosamente? No, ha, esto si era gracioso ¡le temía a mi primo! Ok, de acuerdo ¿Quién no le teme?

Miré mi aspecto. Mi cabello estaba opaco, esponjado y lleno de humedad además que apestaba a lluvia y suciedad. Mi maquillaje estaba escurrido, lucia oso panda y mi ropa ni se diga toda mojada, arrugada, sucia y olía a lluvia —duh—. Me daría un baño rápido en lo que skandar se cambiaba. Tome mi bata de baño me quité la ropa y me la puse después entré al baño y comencé a bañarme lo más rápido posible. Fueron 5 minutos y salí del baño. Entré a mi cuarto y comencé a cambiarme. Primero me puse la ropa interior y comencé untarme crema, mucha crema. Odiaba la sensación de la piel seca cuando acabas de ducharte. Cuando iba a tomar mi pijama Skandar entró a mi habitación y me vio en ropa interior. ¡Qué pena! Iba a gritar pero mejor me callé.

Skandar se ruborizó al igual que yo. Maldita sea mi bata estaba justo sobre mi cama y yo estaba alejada de ella. Él me miraba de pies a cabeza yo seguía ahí sin moverme, estaba congelada, petrificada. Él sonrió y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí. Yo retrocedí hasta chocar con la pared. Iba como zombi hacia mi sin nada más que sonreír yo estaba friqueada. Él ya estaba lo bastante cerca de mi como para no dejarme ir. Me miró a los ojos y después a los labios ¿me iba a besar ahora sí? Sentí sus frías manos en mi caderas después me aferro a él. No sabía dónde poner mis manos, las tenías manos o menos a 90° grados de mí. Lo miraba nerviosa, después se fue acercando a mí sin importarle que tuviera una novia y que estaba profundamente enamorada de él pero tampoco me dejaría caer muy bajo como Hannah. Sabía que la chica tenía un novio de 23 años más skandar y que él no le era fiel y lo acabo de comprobar. Cuando lo conocí creí que era un caballero, y cuando sostuvo ese tazón plateado por mi pero veo que sólo le gusta jugar con las mujeres.

Lo peor de todo: no podía escapar de sus brazos me tenía muy bien sujetada de mis caderas y yo estando en ropa interior. Él no parecía importarle nada solo era chicas, chicas y más chicas para él.

— Skandar no —dije suavemente pero me ignoró y me aferró más a él haciendo que lo abrazara accidentalmente después rozó sus labios contra los míos. Tomé fuerza y lo hice para atrás, corrí hacia la cama y me puse mi bata—. No, no hagas esto —mi voz se quebró. Me miró severamente—. He oído cosas sobre ti… dicen que engañas a Hannah porque ella lo hace contigo…

Su cara se tornó a una fría, llena de furia e impotencia. Era obvio que no le gustó mi comentario y seguramente no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

— Tú no sabes nada, ni siquiera me conoces.

— ¡Pero trataste de besarme! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué era para ponerme nerviosa de nuevo o qué demonios? —mis ojos ardieron mientras se cristalizaban. No quería llorar de nuevo y menos frente a él.

— Es falso… todo eso es falso.

— Lo oí de Alex… —limpié la lagrima de coraje que se había deslizado por mi mejilla—. El día que te dijo lo mi familia…

Se quedó callado viéndome. Yo me senté en mi cama en mira hacia mis manos. Comencé a moverlas nerviosamente, miraba mis uñas desteñidas de 10 días de haberla pintado de color azul metálico, después sentí que skandar se sentaba a lado mío causándome un escalofrió por mi espina dorsal.

* * *

CRITICAS, ACEPTABLES :)


	8. Chapter 8

**SADNESS AUGUST.**

— No me gusta que jueguen conmigo —comenté débilmente—. Andas con Hannah no sé supone que debas hacer este tipo de cosas —dije con la mirada baja.

— Lo sé —¿había escuchado un tono de culpabilidad?

— ¿Entonces? —se quedó callado—. Perdóname por decirlo pero… me has decepcionado… juegas con las chicas —dije chillante. Traté de controlar mis lágrimas. Sólo pensar que puede haber sido una de ellas me dolía y más porque me gusta skandar.

Lo miré a sus ojos castaños, lucían cansados y culpables. Yo sólo quería que supiera que conmigo no iba a conseguir diversión y menos lastimarme, tenía que ser fuerte, como mamá y Lillie lo eran y como solía serlo antes.

— Creo que me voy…

— No —dije—. Sigue lloviendo.

— Lo sé pero no tiene caso seguir aquí.

— Bien, si es por lo que dije, lo siento, creo que fui dura —se quedó callado viéndome—. Sólo una pregunta ¿Por qué querías besarme?

De acuerdo no tenía porque preguntárselo, si fue estúpido peor es que tenía la duda. Nos conocemos desde septiembre, hace dos meses y ¿me quiere besar? Además tiene novia.

— No lo sé —dijo levemente—. Impulsos de chicos.

— Sí, lo noté cuando me viste en ropa interior —el rió.

— Vamos, cállate —reí—. Fue embarazoso…

— lo sé —no dejaba de reír.

— Por cierto. Ninguna palabra a Alex de lo sucedido. Sé que parece que lo le importo pero presiento que si se entera querrá matarte —empleé el sarcasmos aunque era verdad.

— Sí. Aun que presiento algo en Alex… ¿te gusta Alex? —casé escupo en él.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

— No. ¿Entonces no?

— Pues claro que no ¡es mi PRIMO! sería asqueroso como besar a tu hermano. Es de enfermos eso.

Me quedé un rato más con skandar —sin antes ponerme la pijama, esta vez me encerré en él baño—. Charlamos de algunas cosas como de Soumaya, sus padres lo que hacían. Le comenté de los míos y después me habló de la escuela. Sin antes pensarlo ya eran las 3:20 am y seguíamos hablando animadamente. Tuve que apagar las luces de mi cuarto para que Elisa n se levantara y sospechara nada.

Cada momento que pasaba con skandar me enamoraba más hasta comenzaba a sentirme tonta por haberme negado a un beso de él. Bueno roso mis labios ¿eso contaba como beso? No lo sé tendría que preguntárselo a Alice, ella sabía sobre el tema.

Cuando skandar me tenía tomada contra la pared me sentía nerviosa pero parte de mi le gustaba. Sus manos en mi cadera aferrándome a él era maravilloso peor me sentía culpable si aceptaba porque estaba Hannah y a él solo le gusta "la diversión"

— Skandar… ¡Skandar! —lo moví. Se estaba durmiendo en mi hombro.

— ¿Si? —dijo adormilado.

— ¿Amas a Hannah? —tenía curiosidad, tenía que saberlo para no sentirme tan culpable.

— ¿La verdad?

— Sí —dije susurrando.

— Ya no.

— ¿por qué?

— Sale con Mark, un chico mayor que ella por 8 años…

— ¿Por qué sigues con ellas si no la amas ni ella a ti? —Pregunté dulcemente.

— Porque no puedo cortar con ella… además de Que tiene reputación de ser ZORRA no puedo dejarla así como así. Pensarían que soy como ella —mi miró de nuevo, estaba lo bastante cerca como la otra vez donde rosamos labios.

— según por lo que he oído ya piensan eso…

— Ahora sólo imagina si corto con ella.

— ¿de verdad te importa tanto tu reputación que tu felicidad? —me acerqué inconscientemente más.

— No pero... —lo interrumpí.

— No es justo. Además que sólo das imagen de ser mujeriego. No quieres cortar con ella porque te importa tu reputación. Eso es ridículo.

— Tú no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces dime.

— Para empezar me hice novio de ella antes de que supiera que tenía un novio mayor. Aun no tenía la fama de ser ZORRA y si es verdad en salido con varias chicas pero es así como funcionan las cosas.

— Vaya estúpida manera de pensar.

Después de hablar unos minutos no quedamos dormidos en el suelo, más bien yo estaba recargada sobre su hombro y él en mi cabeza. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuando había pasado desde que nos quedamos dormidos tampoco sabía cuando lo hicimos, sólo esperaba que por ninguna razón Alex o Elisa entraran a mi cuarto y menos el Sr. Meyer. No soñé prácticamente nada y si lo hice no logro recordar qué fue. La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 10, los dos nos levantamos alarmados y skandar se quejó de su cuello al igual que yo. Nos miramos uno al otro. Olvidamos completamente que estábamos juntos lo único que hicimos fue sonreírnos.

— me duele mi cuello —dijo Skandar humorísticamente.

— Si, a mi también —reí—. Ahora ¿Cómo te saco de aquí?

— Antes de que los demás se levanten.

— Buen punto ahora vamos rápido.

Saqué a skandar de mi casa antes de que Elisa bajara a preparar el desayuno. Después de dar el portazo me desvanecí sobre la puerta dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Me levanté ridículamente y me tope con Elisa. Me miraba confundida, yo sonreí nerviosamente y comencé a balbucear.

— Hola Elisa —sonreí. Ella se percató de que sonreía por lo que olvidó interrogarme.

— Hola cariño ¿Lista para desayunar?

—asentía con una sonrisa. Parecía maniática por mi expresión después ella se retiro a la cocina—. Vaya eso estuvo cerca —volví a suspirar aliviada.

Alex llego a casa como alrededor de las 10:25 seguramente no se había topado con skandar y eso me alegraba. Oí el portazo que dio. Me causó un tremendo escalofrío por mi espina dorsal seguramente me vería enojado y comenzaría "has arruinado mi noche. Eres patética. ¿Dónde estaba skandar?" sí, eso haría. Lo miré algo intimidada; él con sus patético intento de ser un autoridad para mí me miró severamente "hablaremos luego" fue lo que pude leer de sus ojos. Terminé de desayunar y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto sin antes bloquear la puerta y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Tenía que hacer algo con ese chico. Sale con Hannah y me coquetea e intenta besarme. Le preocupa más lo que digan de él que lo que él piense. Es algo arrogante, superficial, cretino es totalmente como Alex. Es algo bipolar, se un momento a otro su actitud cambia y de un instante explota. Tiene una mirada que me hace perder la razón y una extrema confianza en si mismo que hace lo que sea sin importarle un gran autoestima.

"Toc-toc" —alguien toco la puerta después movió la manija sin poder abrirla.

— Abre Olivia —demonios era Alex.

—Me levanté de mi cama después me apoyé sobre la puerta— ¿Qué quieres?

— Que abras la puerta —sonaba bastante enojado que lograba friquearme como su tono de voz. La pensé varias veces pero no tuve oportunidad de una 100va vez porque golpeó agresivamente la puerta y terminé abriéndola. Paso como si nada y cerró la puerta después me miró fulminantemente. Me estremecí y me hice para atrás inclusive me recordó a skandar.

— ¿Qué-qué quieres?

— ¿Qué te traes con Skandar? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Na-nada —¡oh por dios Olivia tienes que aprender a ser más mentirosa!

— ¡Oh si claro! —dijo sarcástico—. No te metas con Skandar, ¡Es mi AMIGO!

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —más bien que se traía Skandar conmigo.

— Pues que te quede claro. No quiero que salgas con mis amigos —se acercó más a mi pero yo me alejé.

— ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme con quien salir y con quien no? —ésta vez me había enojado, ahora era yo la que tenía que ponerme agresiva.

— O sea que si te traes algo con skandar —estúpida.

— ¡NO! Ya te dije que tus tontos amigo _Freakys_ no me interesan —me dirigi a un estante donde tenía mis libros favoritos y comencé a buscar uno nuevo ignorando la presencia de Alex. El veía que lo ignoraba y que me había parecido estúpido su comentario en pocas palabras que no me había afectado lo que él me había dicho así que busco una nueva manera de molestarme.

— No quiero que te acerques a Skandar.

— Muy bien, entonces díselo a tu amigo porque él es el que me sigue —touché.

El se quedó sin habla mientras yo soltaba una ligera risa discreta. Ha, hasta cree que sus palabras podrán detenerme además es Skandar quien me sigue yo no. Él me invita a sus fiestas me sigue, me lleva a mi casa, me ve en ropa interior e intenta besarme dos veces ¿Quién es que sigue a quien?

— ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —dije rompiendo el silencio de forma divertida.

— Eres insoportable.

— Ya sabía, pero gracias —vi la furia de sus ojos al no poderse salir con la suya de nuevo. Se acercó a nuevamente me tomó por el brazo y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

— Es enserio Olivia, me está cansando. Aléjate de mis amigos y de skandar. No me agradas sabes y odio tenerte aquí.

— Suéltame —le quité mi mano bruscamente. Era hora en la que Olivia Gray saldría al descubierto, la antigua Olivia de hace 4 meses— Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien juntarme y con quién no. Y si no te gusta mi presencia tendrás que acostumbrarte —lo empujé—. Eres patético, tan patético que das lastima.

El se quedó sin habla, era la primera vez que me atrevía a ponerme a su altura inclusive más allá de su altura. Tenía que aprender que yo no era su marioneta, que algún iba a llegar a mi limité y ese día había llegado hoy.

— Fuera de mi cuarto —lo fui sacando hasta que finalmente pude cerrar la puerta.

El tiempo pasó había llegado a vacaciones de Navidad. Londres comenzaba a helar como nunca, era mucho frio el que hacia hasta me sorprendía de cuarto podía llegar el termómetro. -8 grados, bien no era mucho que se sentía una sensación térmica de -100 grados literalmente. Lo único que hacía esa tarde del **24 de diciembre 1973 **era acurrucarme en el sillón de las sala mientras veía nevar… me recordaba a Pensilvania. Ahora si estaría con Ethan y Lillie divirtiéndome en la nieve. Lazándoles bolas de nieve mientras mi mamá gritaba autoritariamente que nos pusiéramos un suéter; mi padre estaría riéndose de mi madre y de nuestra actitud.

5 minutos después tocaron el timbre. No me atrevía ni sentía la confianza como para pararme y abrí la puerta, me sentía aun como una desconocida aquí y más con el Sr. Meyer que era demasiado indiferente. Sophie salió corriendo de repente abrir la puerta inclusive me sentí avergonzada de que yo estaba más cerca y lo la abrí.

— Olivia te llaman —Sophie gritó dulcemente.

— Voy —tomé un suerte y me lo puse, enseguida me encaminé hacia la puerta.

— Hola Oliva Gray —sonrió ampliamente.

— Hola Skandar ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine a invitarte a mi casa ¿quieres venir? —oí la risa de Sophie, no me había percatado de que estuviera ahí escuchando todo — ¡Sophie! —reí.

— Ella sonrió—. ¡Skandar y Olivia! —ella se burló y salió corriendo.

— claro ¿por qué no?

Le avisé a mi tía que me iba con skandar, ella solo me sonrió y seguramente haciendo afirmaciones a si misma. Salí de la casa y me fui con skandar.

La nueve era tan tentadora, blanca, cristalina y copos cayendo sobre mí, tanto tentadora como para aventar una bola de nieve y así fue, justo en la cara de skandar y me eché a correr antes de que reaccionara. El no tardó en formar su bola y lanzármela justo en mi espalda. Sentí el golpe, ¡auch! Dolió un poco. Oí sus carcajadas detrás de mí, esa bola si que me había apagado los reflejos después sentí una lluvia de nieve encima de mí la que no tardó en hacerse agua. Me ganó. Llegamos a su casa. Estaba tan caliente. La chimenea mantenía muy bien aclimatado la casa. Miré hacia el sofá y estaba el padre de skandar y Soumaya. Saludé—: buenas tardes —sonreí un poco, Soumaya revoloteó los ojos. Jamás le caí bien. El papá de skadnar me miró preguntándose quién era yo—: Hola —dije refiriéndome al —. Soy Olivia Gray.

— ¿Gray? ¿Eres prima de Alex?

— A si és Sr. Keynes.

— Un gusto, soy Randall —me extendió la mano la cual estreché. Sus manos estaban tibias por la chimenea.

— Bien papá estaremos en mi habitación ¿De acuerdo?

— Ok.

Subimos a la habitación de Skandar y comenzamos a platicar sobre tonterías.

— ¿Entonces no crees en nada de esto? —le pregunté.

— No. Bueno se algo del tema pero nosotros celebramos la navidad por los regalos no por el nacimiento.

— Hahaha ¡TODO NIÑO! —reí—. Bueno yo celebro las dos cosas.

— Me lo imaginé. Toda tu casa huele a pavo.

— ¿La tuya por qué no?

— mi papá suele llevarnos a cenar, es que no sabe cocina muy bien que digamos, sólo lo necesario peor no se mete a la cocina alta.

— Ah sí era papá —dije susurrando—. Jamás tocaba la cocina y mi madre era la que se la pasaba haciendo experimentos en ella —suspiré, después me puse seria. Miré a skandar a los ojos y me perdí en ellos—. Ella veía un… programa y trataba de hacerlo… a veces me pedía ayuda… pero soy un desastre en la cocina… era tan linda… era como mi mejor amiga… siempre me contaba sus cosas y yo las mías aunque a veces solía enojarse y gritar pero terminaba riéndose… papá era el mejor de todos… era gracioso, muy gracioso y siempre hacia broma. La mayoría de lo que decía era sarcasmo… —skandar también me miraba a los ojos… me perdía en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba con él y me sentía estúpida al hacerlo.

Él se fue acercando lentamente a mí, ni si quiera había captado su hábil movimiento. Su cara era seria estaba concentrado en algo que no sabía exactamente que era… unos momentos después sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca me di cuenta de cuando había cerrado los ojos, tampoco que yo lo estaba besando. Sentía su mano fría rozar con mi piel… me estremecí pero lindo. Ya sé era mi primer beso peor no era como el películas donde se desata la pasión desenfrenada por el primer beso. Ni tenía experiencia de cómo besar ni sabía las formas diferentes de hacerlo.

Luego de unos segundos nos separamos, nos miramos avergonzado de lo que habíamos hecho. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sentía calor en mi cara después dejé salir una estúpida risa. Nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras sonreíamos torpemente. Coloqué el mechón que había caído hacia mi cara detrás de mi oreja peor lo había hecho para ocultar mi vergüenza.

— ¡Oh, dios! —dije despreocupadamente.

Me levanté de inmediato del piso y él hiso lo mismo.

— ¿Acabamos de besarnos? —pregunté preocupadamente al mismo tiempo que susurraba. Él sintió de igual manera que yo actuaba—. ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé… —ahora era frío e indiferente.

— ¿Sigues con Hannah, cierto? —el miró hacia el piso culpablemente.

— Eres un idiota —pisé su pie y salí corriendo enojada. Bajé a la estancia donde estaba solamente Soumaya, ella dijo algo que la verdad ignoré y di un azotón de puerta mientras caminaba hacia mi casa muy molesta.

Seguía nevando pero yo seguía caminando sin impórtame el clima solamente quería llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto sin que nadie me molestara. Llegué, entré imitando el mismo movimiento con la puerta en la casa de Skandar. Alex estaba ahí, me miraba con ira, rabia. Elisa. Debió haberle dicho en donde estaba. Ignoré su presencia, el gritó algo lo cual ni quise saber que fue. Se levantó furioso del sillón y me siguió hasta mi cuarto.

Quise evitar que entrara bloqueando la puerta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el empujó la puerta tratando de pasar. Luché peor todo fue en vano ahí estaba él preparando su sermón.

— Muy bien Olivia, excelente —su voz era diferente, tenía odio en ella. No quise contestar nada—. Te dije que te alejaras de Skandar y vas a su casa, genial sí que no entendemos —suspiró—. Eres tan torpe e idiota ¿por qué te metes con mis amigos? ¿Qué no puedes conseguir los tuyos? Más bien ¿Por qué te metes con mi mejor amigo? ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? ¿no lo captas? Dios, Sólo deja de meterte con Skandar, odio esto sabes eres tan... —lo interrumpí.

— ¡Ya Sí! ¡Ya! —ya estaba harta después de lo que me hizo skandar, por fin había conseguido lo que quería aun así teniendo novia—. Espero que le digas a tu amigo que se aleje de mí porque ¡yo no quiero saber nada de él! —me senté en mi cama. Tapé mi cara ante la humillación de llorar frente a él. Sentía que me miraba pero no podía decir nada, ¿estaba pensando?

— ¿Te-te hizo algo? —a veces no entendía sus cambios de humor.

— tiene a su estúpida novia y quiere jugar a fuerzas conmigo.

El transcurrió rápido, muy rápido. La cena de navidad estaba verdaderamente rica, de hecho cocinaba mejor que mamá. Era pavo al horno relleno de frutas, con ensalada de navidad, y pasta. Colocaron un poco de vino y cidra de manzana para "los niños" yo probé algo de vino al igual que Alex pero sólo un trago después nos sirvieron la cidra.

Elisa dio las gracias por la comida después comenzamos a comer.

Noté algo en Alex… no decía nada y si se había molestado en hacer sus bromas pesadas, sarcasmos de muy mal gusto… esta reflexivo desde que le dije lo de skandar… ¿Qué se supone que ahora el haría? ¿Dejarlo pasar? Bueno debo admitir que Alex es extraño, no tiene un humor predecible. Su forma de actuar el diferente y piensa de mil maneras, es muy extraño.

* * *

CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON ACEPTABLES ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**SADNESS AUGUST**

**25 de Diciembre 1975, jueves.** Todos comenzaron a darse él abrazo, yo no me sentía de humor para recibir abrazos ni besos de nadie. La primera en abrazarme fue Sophie, después beso mi mejilla. Elisa imitó a sopié, sólo que su abrazo fue más prolongado. El Sr. Meyes también se acercó y me dio un abrazo paternal, tal paternal. Dio palmadas en mi espalda, después tomo mis mejilla y asintió "era como un ¿Estás mejor? ¿te siente cómoda? Feliz navidad" fue extraño. Alex sólo me miraba, yo hacia lo mismo. Elisa tenía una expresión de "a qué hora se abrazan niños" pero tría consigo una sonrisa, ella sólo quería vernos por primera vez nos mostráramos afecto. El Sr. Meyer pareció leer la mente de Elisa, el acercó a Alex hacia mí y Elisa hiso lo mismo conmigo.

— Vamos niños —oí decir a Elisa.

Los dos revoloteamos los ojos y nos abrazamos, después sentí un flashazo. Me separé de Alex; el Sr. Meyer estaba manchado de sangre en la escena de crimen, o sea el había tomado la foto.

Alex protestó inmediatamente.

A los tres días esa foto ya estaba en un cuadro.

Seguía siendo navidad. Y estaba en mi cuarto sin poder dormir…

Pasó una semana cuando vino lo peor… lo que nunca creí que iba a pasar… Alex defendiéndome… si, yo tampoco lo podía creer y digo lo peor porque bueno chequen esto nada más.

Estaba en mi habitación —¿había dicho que mi habitación esta cerca de la de Alex? ¿No? Pues sí, no se oye nada si hablas con alguien al menos que alces la voz como lo hizo Alex.

**1 de Enero 1976, jueves. **el primer día del año, me había levantado tarde por la desvelada que había obtenido la noche anterior y parte de hoy. Era la 11. Me di una ducha y me puse algo caliente. Alcé mi cabello en una cola de caballo y puse un listón rojo en el. No había alcanzado el desayuno sin embargo Elisa lo dejó en un plato, pero ya era las 12, casi hora de comer por lo que lo guardé en el refrigerador decida a comerlo en la noche.

Skandar llegó a casa alrededor de las 12:30. Cuando supe que era él me encerré en mi cuarto después bloqué la puerta con seguro. Oí sonido huecos de pisadas que provenían de los escalones. Alex hablaba con él después se encerraron en su cuarto.

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando empezó todo.

— ¡Y violaste la regla de amistad! —alex gritó.

— Esa estúpida regla tú la inventaste —comenzaba a gustarme esa regla.

— Aun así. No te da derecho a querer jugar con Olivia, bro, ¡tienes novia! Y sé que te gusta tanto sólo que estás tan ardido porque salió ¡PUTA!

— ¡Tu cállate! No me gusta tu estúpida prima —ouch, eso me dolió.

— ¡no le llames estúpida!

— Por favor ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto? Según yo la odiabas tanto como para importarte algo de ella.

— Cierra la boca. ¡Como sea! No quiero que te le acerques ¿Me escuchaste?

— Como tú digas.

— Es enserio imbécil.

— Oh. Ya sé de qué trata todo esto —skandar dijo casual—. Todo es porque le gusto a tu prima y como tengo novia… —escuché un ruido muy fuerte, me estremecí.

— Oye imbécil. No toques a mi prima y menos si andas con la PUTA de Hannah.

— ¿podrías dejar de ser el clásico chico celoso? Es tan asqueroso saber que a ti te gusta Olivia —¡Qué! —. ¿Qué no vas a decir nada? Si yo ya sabía, desde que me dijiste de la estúpida regla me lo imaginé, cuando me iba a presentar frente a ella no me dejaste, es obvio y ¿sabes qué? Es enfermizo.

— Simplemente no quiero que ande con idiotas como tú —oí de nuevo ese ruido. Era el cuerpo de skandar siendo azotado contra la puerta—. Ahora largo, vete de aquí con tu estúpida novia, a ver ahora a quién te encuentras.

Skandar salió de la casa muy enojado, pero yo me sentía fatal... ¿cómo es que yo no me di cuenta que era una carnada? Seguramente lo hacía para que Hannah se encelara. Fui la estúpida que cayó… salí de mi cuarto, toqué la puerta de Alex. Cuando el abrió yo solo lo abracé.

El correspondió mi abrazo y comencé a llorar. Si es tan ridículo lo que estaba haciendo además de dramático peor me conmovió que Alex me defendiera peor acabo de ello Skandar me estaría odiando pero eso ¿A quién demonios le importa? Bien a la estúpida que casi cayó en su juego.

Desde ese día mi relación con Alex iba mejorando. Vi algo en él que jamás había visto ¿Sentimientos? No sé cómo decirlo exactamente peor seguro que ustedes ya me entendieron. Sí, el tiene el ego por los cielos, es arrogante y superficial peor en el fondo, muy, muy pero muy en el fondo donde la luz no se alcanza a filtrarse hay un corazón, un corazón noble.

**12 de enero, 1976.** Lunes. Hoy reiniciábamos clases así que hice lo usual de todos los días: arreglarme y vestirme para el colegio. Me hice media cola con ayuda de un broche metálico, después usé un poco de maquillaje, peor muy poco. Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba Alex ya listo comiendo cereal, me uní a él. Poco después salimos de la casa en camino hacia la escuela.

— ¿Seguirás viendo a Skandar después de todo?

— No lo sé, bueno creo que sí.

— ¿Es cierto lo de la novia de skandar?

— Sí —suspiró—. Llevan saliendo un año, desde que entramos a 9vo grado. Después de unos meses Skandar la vio en un café con un hombre mayor que ella. Él me dijo —me miró a los ojos—. Cuando skandar se propone algo lo consigue. No sé cómo demonios le hizo para investigar todo sobre él. Descubrió su edad, nombre, dirección y a que se dedicaba. Entonces Cuando vio todo de este tipo se enojó con él y ella comenzó a decirles a todo en la escuela sobre ella. Skandar comenzó a salir con otras chicas 3 al mismo tiempo cuando Hannah se dio cuenta les dijo a todos que solo salía con ella por diversión, ya sabes "orgias de hombres" así que los dos quedaron tan mal con todos que no pueden romper pero sé que skandar la ama si no ya la hubiera dejado desde cuando ignorando todo lo que dijera de él.

— Que patético —dije fríamente.

— y ¿nunca has tenido novio? —me sorprendió la pregunta, lo primero que hice fue mirarlo desconcertada.

— No. Es que nadie me interesaba en mi otra escuela… ya sabes cómo son los americanos… tiene categorías para todo —Alex iba a hablar pero continué—. Si, si ya sé que aquí también las hay pero se llevan bien entre todos ¿No? O sea allá era los ñoños solamente los molestaban, nerds por igual, freakys, populares y así… y si no eras popular simplemente te ignoraban o te molestaban —baje la cabeza—. Si, era rechazada —me sonrojé y el soltó una carcajada.

— Hahaha —medio me empujó—, rechazada —siguió riendo.

— ¿sabes lo más gracioso de todo? —el asintió aun con la risa en su rostro—. El día del funeral estaba toda la escuela ahí, algunos ni los conocían ni ellos a mí. Prácticamente me dieron toda la atención que jamás había obtenido. Todos me hablaron, me abrazaron algo que jamás se hubieran atrevido hacer.

El rió. No sé qué estaba pasando conmigo pero cada vez que estaba con Alex algo despertaba en mi… no podía dejar de ver a sus ojos, grises tornasol, su sonrisa era simplemente perfecta —excepto el tono amarillento—. No, no espera, tenía que despertar ¡es mi primo, dios santo!

Llegué a la escuela y me reuní con Alice —cierto olvidaba a Alice, esta enamorada de Alex, perdidamente—.

— Hey, ¿Qué onda contigo y ese Keynes? —sonrió como cualquier chica cuando sabe una noticia de un chico.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté seriamente confundida.

— ¡sí! Tu y Keynes —miró a ambos lados—. Es cierto que se besaron —susurró después se echó a reír.

— ¡QUÉ! —estúpido skandar.

— ¡Sí! —dijo otra vez emocionada—. Es cierto que te vio en ropa interior —susurró de nuevo, ¡lo mato!

— ¡QUÉ! —pregunté torpemente—. ¿!Quién te ha estado diciendo eso!

— Me lo dijo Sara, pero toda la escuela lo sabe, creen que son pareja ¿son pareja?

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que NO! ¡Imposible!

— Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Si fue verdad.

—me lleva—. Si —dije apenada guardando mi voz.

— ¡OLIVIA! ¡Qué alegría!

— ¡No, lo es! —Estaba sumamente frustrada, mi coraje llegaba al cielo—. Ahora toda la escuela pensara que soy como Hannah. Si skandar sale con Hannah "que es una cualquiera" llego yo y le quito el novio a una cualquiera ¿!en qué lugar quedo yo! ¡Aun más abajo que nada! —Alice se le quito la sonrisa de la boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— No me jodas —dijo sería.

— Me agarré el cabello como tic de desesperación— ¿Qué hago? —mi voz se quebró.

— Mira ahí viene skandar —dijo seria.

Seguí la irada fría de Alice, ahí estaba él, llegando con una sonrisa en los labios saludando a todo mundo como si fuera al maravilla. No más le faltaba la chaqueta de cuero negro, unos lentes _Ray Ban _de sol y la clásica sonrisa blanca.

Lo miré furiosa. Tiré mi mochila al piso y caminé con los puños cerrados hacia Keynes, después que lo ví le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta mi me dolió. El ruido de manotazo causo la atención de todos. Alice quedó boca abierta mientras dejaba ir una risa burlona.

— ¡Que te pasa! —se acarició la parte afectada.

— ¡qué te pasa a ti IDIOTA! —lo empujé—. ¡que te crees imbécil para decirle a toda la escuela estúpidos rumores! —ok, no eran rumores, pero tenía que limpiar mi nombre.

—se echó a reír—. ¿Rumores? —Dijo riendo—. Si claro, rumores, entonces que significa esto —sacó una foto de su bolsillo de su pantalón… era yo en ropa interior ¿de dónde demonios saco esta foto? Era yo con él, cuando me había acorralado. Rompí la foto.

— No importa, hay más de donde salieron —rió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —mis ojos se empañaron, mi voz era coraje puro. Él sonrió—. No es mi culpa que tenga a una puta como novia y Te quieras vengar —lo volví a empujar, después miré su espinilla y la pateé tan fuerte que se dejó caer al piso tomándose la puerta— ¡imbécil!

Me di la vuelta furiosa, solamente veía a Alice sorprendida. Vaya si que la cosa estaba seria como para que Alice no dijera nada ni se burlara.

Todos me miraban. Los ignoré y seguí caminando hacia Alice. Me miró después dirigió su mirada atrás de mí, después apuntó. Cuando ella iba hablar alguien me tomó por el hombro girándome bruscamente, era Skandar. Comenzó a jalarme para hablar en privado pero era inútil, yo no quería hacerlo.

— ¡Qué te pasa! —solté mi brazo bruscamente. Me apretaba con fuerza.

— Mira —me miro furioso. Vi sus ojos como se contraían… fue raro.

No sé cómo pude pensar que este castaño era la maravilla, es sólo un idiota aprovechado. Esa cara que tiene de niño bueno que no hace nada, bah, solo es la imagen.

— Si no quieres que todos vean tus fotos en ropa interior tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te digo —si que estaba idiota si pensaba en manipularme por unas estúpidas fotos.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que te haré caso!

— Bien, prepárate, mañana habrán más de donde salieron… pegadas en la pared de todas las aulas… —ok eso si me friqueó.

— Bi-bien que-que tengo que hacer pa-para que no salgan —maldición estaba cayendo en su juego. Él sonrió.

— Tienes que fingir ser mi novia —¡qué! esto si era bueno, yo ser novia este, ¡ni loca!

— ¡Ha! Estás pero si bien mal si crees que haré eso.

— Ok, creo que a todos les gustará verte en ropa interior.

— ¡Demonios Keynes! ¡eres insoportable!—bien, no era tal malo. Solo fingiría ser su novia y ya, solamente ¿qué puedo perder?—. Sólo eso.

— No. Tienes que hacer lo que te pida.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esto se está volviendo una conspiración contra mí!

— No me importa.

— ¿y por qué tengo que ser tu novia? ¿No pudiste haber elegido otra cosa como saltar de un precipicio?

— Hannah.

— Vaya, tu cada vez me sorprende. Me sorprende como te haces chico por Hannah. Eres demasiado manipulable —bien, yo también ¡pero no tanto como él!

— Que irnonía, miran quien lo dice.

—Si al menos lo hago por hago que en verdad me afecta. Eres tan inmaduro.

— Como sea.

— Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

—Frunció el ceño, después me abrazó por la cadera aferrándome a él— Ahí viene Hannah, más vale que actúes bien.

— Como sea.

— Ah, por poco lo olvido. Nadie debe de saber de nuestro trato porque si no ya sabes lo que pasara.

A veces odiaba que las personas quisieran controlarme, como si fuera un objeto, un juguete. No podía hacer prácticamente nada, si le decía a alguien estaría millones de fotos mías semidesnuda ¿peor quien tomo la foto? No había nadie en mi habitación más que skandar además el no traía cámara, hubiera salido el flash. Algo paso tal vez ni haya fotos y esa solo haya sido un fotomontaje pero se veía muy real.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo como mi novio? —Hannah me miró.

— ¿Novio? —dijo Skandar irónico—. Tú y yo rompimos si mal no lo recuerdo. Ahora tengo todo el derecho de salir con quien yo quiera.

— ¡Ah sí! —dijo retándolo—. Conozco tus mañas.

— Y yo las tuyas.

— Sé que me sigues amando.

— dejaré que te sigas haciendo ilusiones.

— y tu fuera, no te quiero con skandar.

— Con gusto —dije irónica y skandar me codeó.

Ella se retiro muy indignada. Ella solamente me frunció el ceño por casi cagar su plan, peor ¡oigan! ¡Él me está manipulando! ¿Tengo que buscar alguna manera para que el saliera perdiendo, no?

* * *

Y BIEN? QUE TAL? ACEPTO REVIEWS :) si es que hay uno...


	10. Chapter 10

**SADNESS AUGUST**

En el receso me encontré con Alex, estaba esperándome y lucía totalmente furioso; pude verlo por su acelerada respiración, su color rojo y esos ojos que parecían pistola. Me le acerqué algo tímida, esperando el sermón.

— ¿ahora eres novia de skandar? —dijo tratando de contener su coraje. Que digo, que digo. No sabía. Si decía que todo esto se trataba de una farsa habrían millones de fotos mías en ropa interior ahora si asentía la furia de Alex estallaría.

— Sí —dije levemente, casi me mordía la lengua. Agaché mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué Olivia? —suspiré, después interrumpí a tiempo antes de que el sermón comenzara.

— No me digas nada sí —accidentalmente dije salir un chillido en mi voz—. Sólo déjalo así y ya —miré hacia abajó antes de que mis lagrimas comenzaran a salir, después simplemente me retire en busca de Alice, a ella si se lo contaría todo.

— Y es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto —una lagrima salió por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo, y enseguida se asomaron más que cayeron despreocupadamente por mi mejilla.

— ¡Ese idiota! Te lo dije, el solo quiere diversión, te dije que no convenía juntarse con él, ahora ya te tiene amenazada.

— ¡Si lo sé! Pero ¡soy una chica! Además el me acorraló. Le decía que se alejara hasta que yo lo empujé y me fui a poner una bata —más lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, Alice me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros—. Y ahora ya no sé cómo salir de este embrolló.

Mi voz había estallado en mares de lágrimas que no podía detener. Cada palmada que me daba Alice me destrozaba. Sentía las miradas de todos los chicos sobre mí, ya me imaginarían que estaría pensando _"miren la chica que le robó el novio a Hannah" _ me daba miedo saber que pensaban de mi los demás, me daba miedo Hannah y skandar y a la vez me sentía como una tonta por dejarme manipular por Skandar. Algo tenía que hacer para recuperar esa foto, algo; no iba a dejar que alguien estuviera tras de mi como un títere, tenía que regresar la vieja Olivia.

Llegué de la escuela de muy mal humor, tanto como yo y Alex. Sophie no captaba nada del asunto, ni siquiera sospechaba que otra vez ya no nos hablábamos, era una niñita de 6 años ¿qué esperabas?

Ayudé a Elisa con la mesa y después comimos todos en familia. Lo único que se escuchaba era al Sr. Meyer repicando acerca de su incompetente jefe que no sabía qué hacer con todo el papeleo _"y se hace llamar jefe"_ esas fueron las palabras que el uso indignado.

Bueno ahora pasemos conmigo. No tenía apetito, estaba más preocupada por cómo solucionar el problema en el que me metí, tenía que hacer algo, algo bastante inteligente, muy sensato, pero ¿qué? necesitaba ayuda profesional de alguien, alguien que fuera experto en este tipo de cosas ¡Alice! Ella era perfecta, sí. Si podía fumar marihuana a escondidas de los maestros y entrar a clases como sin tener ningún síntoma seguramente sabría cómo sacarme de este embrollo. Me levanté de la mesa y lleve mi plato al fregadero, subí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, tomé el teléfono y le marqué. Contestó rápidamente lo único que dije es _"necesito verte urgentemente ahora"_ pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos cuando ya Alice estaba tocando la puerta. Dejé que Alex la abriera, sólo para que no dijera que jamás hago algo por ella. Espié por el barandal de las escaleras y vi como Alice tomaba un mechón de su cortó cabello enrollando entre sus dedos coquetamente ¡ah! Y no faltaba la sonrisa en sus labios. Después vi como se dirigía a las escaleras conservando un paso con elegancia y a la vez sensual. Si que no pierde su tiempo.

— Bien necesito tu ayuda urgentemente —aguardé i tono de voz lo más discreto posible, ya saben por si Alex andaba de _intrigoso_.

— ¿qué se te ofrece? —ella sonrió maliciosamente.

— Necesito que me ayudes con lo de Skandar. Tengo que zafarme de este asunto tan pronto sea posible.

— Hmm —se llevó su mano a su boca provocando un efecto dramático en mí—. Lo que yo haría sería… Hm eso rimó —revoloteé los ojos por su inesperada broma un poco de mal gusto, ella rió ignorándome por completo, a mí y a la situación que tenía.

— ¡ALICE! —la reprendí rápidamente antes de que se desviara completamente y su admirable genio desapareciera.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —contuvo la risa un rato, solo fruncí el ceño—. Cuélate a su cuarto, toma las fotos y listo —dijo fríamente que me asombró ¿cómo iba a colarme a su cuarto con la rabiosa hermana que tenía? Además ¿cómo lo haría? Obviamente su casa debía de tener cerraduras por doquier.

— ¡Uy sí genio! ¿Cómo?

— ¿Has olvidado quién soy? —y ahí viene su inolvidable sarcasmo—. Hay trucos, mil maneras de introducirse a una casa como por ejemplo que Skandar siempre deja su ventana abierta para Hannah —lo único que pude hacer fue deja caer mis labios hacia el suelo. Eran tan asombrosas, creo que no me había equivocado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Es skandar ¡por dios!

— Pero me ayudarás con esto ¡no pienso entrar a la casa de él sola! Al menos cuídame de que no venga él o su hermana.

— Si, no hay problema. Este tipo de cosas me excitan —dejé escapar un carcajada.

Armamos todo el plan, acordamos vestirnos de negro para crear una representación más dramática de lo que haríamos. Usaríamos un gorro negro, botas de piel, y un conjunto negro. Las risas no se disimularon toda la tarde, acordamos llevar el plan este mismo día cuando skandar no estuviera en su casa. Alice tenía un croquis de la casa de skandar ¿Cómo demonios lo consiguió? No lo sé, artimañas de esta chica. Me indico todos los lugares también a qué hora salía. A las 6:30 se iba a su práctica de tae-kwo-do lo que nos daba suficiente tiempo como para hurtar las fotos. La práctica duraba alrededor de 1:30 eso era lo que teníamos regresaba a las 8:00. Salimos de casa sin ser lo más obvias posibles, lo hicimos desde mi ventana —intento ridículo de Alice. Sobrellevar el drama.

— Bien Olivia, tienes que escucharme. Soumaya está ahí adentro, su padre no. Es necesario entrar desde la ventana de Skandar. Te ayudaré con la escalera y entraré para hacerte guardia —asentí nerviosamente, Alice sostenía la escalera firmemente.

— De acuerdo, a-a aquí vamos —di un gran suspiró y puse mi pié sobre el primer escalón. Coloqué mis manos firmes sobre la escalera y subí con cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación. Casi tropiezo con la venta que había dejado abierta para "Hannah". Alice me hiso señales de que ahí iba ella. Sostuve la escalera y ella como toda una profesional subió sin ningún problema, ni siquiera tropezó como yo lo hice.

— ¿Ya has hecho esto antes? —pregunté con una pizca de ironía, ella sonrió.

— Con Alex —volvió a sonreír yo solo revoloteé los ojos.

— Yo buscaré en sus cajones tú buscas en lo demás ¿de acuerdo? —le dije a Alice, ella sonrió.

Comencé con la mesita de noche, abrí los cajones y solo había papeles, fotos, unos collares, fichas de soda —de esas que son de edición especial, salían mucho en los 60's—. unos cuantos lápices y plumas; cerré el cajón concluyendo que aquí no había nada. Abrí el segundo y sólo había basura en pocas palabras, nada que tuviera mi nombre. Me pasé a su armario, lo abrí viendo toda su ropa Alice se acercó a mí y abrió un cajón sacando su ropa interior, ella sonrió maliciosamente, sacó un bóxer y lo guardó.

— ¡Estás loca! —la reprendí peor no pude contenerme la risa.

— ¡Oye no por nada iba a aceptar venir aquí!

— De acuerdo, revisa el en cajón de la izquierda —señale uno que estaba del lado contrario de donde estaba.

— ¡Aquí solo hay calcetines!

— No importa. Skandar puede ser demasiado impreciso, podía estar en donde menos te lo imaginaras.

Seguí con los cajones. En el primero el que abrió Alice había bóxers, el segundo camisetas blancas, negras, azules, grises. En los que abrió Alice estaba su pijama, calcetines, pero nada de fotos.

— Deberíamos buscar su cámara, sacar el rollo y listo —propuse.

— Espera, debió haber revelado todas las fotos. Si te enseño esa foto seguramente tiene las fotos ya reveladas —increíble pero obvio.

— Tal vez las tenga en su mochila.

— ¡pues qué esperas empieza a buscar! —Alice me empujó hacia su mochila, era un negra marca _nike_ la abrí, saqué todas sus cosas dejándolas en su cama. Abrimos todas sus libretas, folders y nada. ¿Dónde demonios están las fotos? Esto ya comienza hartarme.

— ¡Su escritorio! Siempre hay cajones y seguramente ahí deben de estar—, las tomé rápidamente comencé a verlas, era como 5 fotos en todas estaba yo en ropa interior.

La primera era la que me había mostrado skandar, la cambié y ahora salía todo mi cuerpo en bikini por así llamarlo y las demás serán casi iguales. La guardé en mi bolsa y después seguí buscando por si había otra cosa, encontré varías hojas con mi nombre. Mi número telefónico, bueno el de Alex, había una pulsera mía —creía que la había dejado en Pensilvania, peor este idiota me la robó—. Había otra foto mía, esta la tenía en mi buró la cual pensé que Alex había destruido, pero también la hurtó. Había más cosas sobre mí, estaba tan _friqueada_ de que me estuviera acosando. Alice se acercó a mí, yo la miré y después asentí, ella solo tomó los papeles y los comenzó a checar, luego negó con desaprobación.

— Ya tenemos todo, ahora vámonos —dije secamente, ella asintió.

Coloqué mis manos nerviosamente en las escaleras, miré hacia abajo y comencé a calcular al altura, si caía podía matarme. Me causó un gran escalofrió en toda mi columna vertebral, toqué la escalera y estúpidamente la derrumbé, esto ocasionó un gran ruido incluyendo nuestros gritos. Alice se dio una palmada en la cabeza yo solo me mordí el labio inferior.

— Gracias —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —comencé a susurrar mientras chillaba.

— Salir.

— ¿cómo señorita ideas? —dije sarcásticamente aunque fue de muy mal gusto, no era el momento para sarcasmos.

— ¡Ya sé señorita preguntona! —le devolví una mirada fruncida—. Sólo salimos sin que ella se dé cuenta.

— Me estresa todo esto.

Salimos del cuarto de skandar con la esperanza de no toparnos a Soumaya. Ella estaba en su habitación viendo animadamente un programa juvenil. Las dos suspiramos y bajamos cautelosamente las escaleras después abrimos l puerta poco a poco, esta chilló —odio cuando esto ocurre, estúpidas viejas de bisagras oxidadas—. Las dos nos alteramos, dejamos ir un gran suspiro y pasamos por la puerta sin problemas.

* * *

ESPERO REVIEWS. el siguente esta interesante. lo acabo de escribir :)


	11. Chapter 11

**SADNESS AUGUST**

— ¿Qué haces ustedes dos? —me estremecí por completó. Mi cara daba a la puerta recién cerrada. Volvió a preguntar hasta que me anime a verlo a los ojos.

— Hola skandar —dijo Alice nerviosamente mientras reía.

— Sí, hola —dijo secamente, después dejó caer su maleta donde venían todas sus cosas de tae-kwo-do, ya saben, peto, careta, protectores.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente, mis dientes hicieron presión dentro de mi boca. Este era el día en el que salía Olivia Gray Petterson.

— Esto se acabo —me acerqué a él—. Ya no vas a poder manipularme idiota porque aquí —señalé mi bolsa—, tengo todas las fotos que me tomaste; quien sabe cómo, pero aquí están todas —él se quedó callado—. Ya no me vas a poder manejar como tu estúpido juguete, marioneta lo que sea que creas que soy ¿creíste que era una chica fácil de conseguir? Le equivocaste, imbécil —lo empujé pero me dio asco, sentí su sudor pegajoso en mi palma, solo fruncí mi cara asqueada y me limpié en mis pantalones.

— Ahora idiota, te alejas de mi amiga —Alice llegó a la batalla—. Eres un maldito acosador de lo peor, ya ni yo —si creo que sobrepasaba los limites de Alice.

— Ustedes creen que no tendría otras fotos —sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Ay por favor Skandar! ¡No seas ridículo! No intentarás manipularme de nuevo, sé que no tienes nada, así que deja de ser tan patético y pon lo pies firmes sobre la tierra —me volví a acercar a él, lo miré a su castaños ojos que me parecían ser los más hermosos de todos. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas al igual que sus asalmonados labios. La luz anaranjada chocaba entre su rostro resaltando todos sus rasgos. Sus cabellos estaban mojados por el sudor y lo hacía ver realmente sexy. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Me estoy escuchando? Solté un rugido.

— Ya enserio skandar, ¿por qué no lo aceptas y lo dejas ir? —Alice dijo algo más calmada, se acercó a skandar—. Si amas realmente a Hannah deberías entenderla o al menos hablar con ella —su tono pasó de ser calmado a uno más maternal—. Si la chica te hiso esto ¿por qué sigues torturándote?... eres tan patético… —ella negó con desaprobación, yo la miré sorprendida. Ella no usaba decir ese tipo de cosas.

Skandar agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Podría asumir dos cosas ¿o estaba pensando/reflexionado o estaba llorando? No sabía que pensar, me dio conmoción, ¡OLVIA! ¿Acaso te estás escuchando lo que dices de nuevo? Este chico no es más que un farsante, aprovechado.

Alice dio una gran bocanada de aire, miró hacia el cielo ya oscuro luego posó sus ojos sobre Skandar.

— Espero que estés reflexionado lo que hiciste —en estos momentos estaba sorprendida por la madura actitud de Alice. En lo que llevo de conocerla nunca hubo un momentos en que se comportara como un adulto, todo era broma, broma para ella, como lo de los calzoncillos de Skandar.

— Déjenme en paz —su voz era igual de baja que su cabeza.

— Skandar —me acerqué a él, puse una mano sobre su hombro pero me la quitó con un brusco movimiento de hombro, me estremecí. Volví a acercarme inútilmente y esta vez hice que me mirara—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas con Hannah? —Alice gritó negativamente, el me miró con un destelló en sus ojos, después sonrió.

— Tienes que seguir siendo mi novia.

— No, no, no, Skandar.

— Por favor —ahora el me suplicaba.

— Si lo hago prometes no sabotearme. Nada de amenazas, ni de hacer lo que tú quieras; solamente lo hago por culpabilidad.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia mi casa cuando llegamos las dos nos tumbamos sobre el sofá de la estancia. Dimos una gran bocanada de aire al unísono después el suspiro en perfecta sincronización.

— Estás demente —dijo Alice agotada, algo de frialdad.

— Escucha lo hice porque me sentí culpable.

— Y le diste lo que él quería — cambió de posición para verme a los ojos—. ¿Acaso no lo vez? —me encogí de hombros, como si no me importara peor estaba tan cansada que no pensaba ni razonaba. Había gastado todas mis energías con skandar—. Le-diste-lo-que-que-ría —volvió a repetirme como si fuera una bebita de 2 años que no sabe pronunciar bien "mamá y papá".

— Vamos sólo tengo que fingir y ya. Además si trata de hacerme algo se defenderme.

— ¡Ah, y por eso acudiste a mi ayuda! —dijo sarcástica, después se procreó y silencio mortal.

— Escucha Ali…—interrumpió mi tono sereno.

— No, yo me voy —se levantó del sillón llegó a la puerta y me miró una vez más—. Sólo no te quejes cuando la cosa empeore —cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¡Genial! Ahora Alice se había enojado conmigo, sólo trataba de no ser tan mala con Skandar. Se siente devastado porque una chica lo engaña con un tipo de 23 años. Él la ama, lo sé porque si no, él no estuviera haciendo todo esto.

Creo que se cómo defenderme. Él no intentará hacerme nada… lo prometió y las promesas son inquebrantables… bueno nunca lo prometió pero dio a entender que sí… ¡Ash, Soy tan patética! Bien, Bien, tengo que descansar mañana sería un largo día.

Abrí mis ojos por el sol en mi rostro, me levanté de mi cama y me estiré… Sabía que hoy sería un día pesado, muy pesado. Me puse el uniforme, me levanté en cabello en un coleta alta y la adorne con un listón rojo. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto a desayunar donde ya me esperaban Alex y Elizabeth.

Ella me recibió con una sonrisa, Alex me ignoró; seguía enojado por lo de ayer. Minutos más tarde ay estábamos en la escuela. Skandar me esperaba cerca del estacionamiento de los maestros, sonreía Alex fue en dirección contraria a Skandar, seguramente estaba muy molesto con él. Me acerqué tímidamente a él, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de sonreírle solo un "Hola", el me abrazó despreocupadamente y me mantuvo un buen rato así. Yo no tenía expresión en mi cara para entonces, más era un tanto de fastidio.

— Ahí está Hannah nos está observando —me susurró al oído.

**Jueves 29 de enero 1976, Viernes. **Pasó lo peor de todo. Ninguno se lo esperaba ni siquiera Sara o tal vez si pero ella no hablaba mucho. Skandar estaba en pésimas condiciones, no hablaba. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, una fina capa de lágrimas cubría su parpado peor no se animaban a salir. Yo me sentía tan culpable, demasiado al fin de acabo todo había sido mi culpa.

Sé que no entienden muy bien el asunto o tal vez ya lo captaron si es así, vaya que eres observador. Hannah se había suicidado. Había sido el **martes 27 de Enero, 1976. **Sus padres la encontraron en su cama acostada, pensaron que dormía peor la señora Smith notó algo en sus labios, un liquido espumoso que salía. Se acercó alarmada a ella y vio que tenía un frasco de pastillas… se tomó todo el frasco. Su padre como era medico tomó su pulso y su corazón había terminado de latir. La llevó al hospital peor ya no había nada que hacer… llevaba horas muertas y comenzaba a apestar.

Sus padres al día siguiente fueron a la escuela a dar la noticia a la directora, al día siguiente no lo comentaron. Sara parecía ya saberlo, tenía la cabeza agachada y no paraba de llorar… Alex la consolaba abrazándola, en ese momento comprendí lo que se sentía… ella se había suicidado con pastillas y lo hizo porque ya no aguataba más su vida… porque skandar ya no estaba con ella si no conmigo… lo cual era un mentira que se creyó…

El mismo día, el Jueves fue el funeral de Hannah… sentí las misma nauseas que cuando vi a mi familia en los ataúdes, Hannah tenía un color verde pálido en su rostro y estaba hinchada, muy hinchada como si fuera a explotar. Comenzaba a apestar, era un olor desagradable, peor daba gracias a que estábamos al aire libre. Estaban rezando por ella. El padre mantenía firme el rosario y recitaba en voz alta Padres Nuestros y Aves Marías. Los papá de Hannah estaba destrozados… no dejaban de llorar… el ambiente era horrible… todos lloraban. Zara trataba de mantenerse firme, muy firme no quería que la viera llorar pero a fin de acabo fue la que soltó un gran llanto, mi primo la abrazó de nuevo. ¿Qué esperaban? Acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Skandar. Él estaba serio, su cabeza estaba por los suelos. La hermana miraba a un punto firme… ella sabía la relación entre Skandar y Hannah. El padre de los dos no decía nada pero se esforzaba por seguir las palabras del sacerdote —recordemos que es ateo—.

Vi a Elizabeth y me sentí tan culpable, todo era mi culpa, más bien de Skandar y mía por aceptar. No saben cuanto me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Alice; lo único que quería hacer era huir, muy lejos de aquí.

La ceremonia acabo y procedieron a enterrarla, si algo que pienso yo es que lo peor que te pueden hacer es enterrarte, porque es horrible que los gusanos se coman tu carne, es mejor ser quemado para que así guarden tus restos y sepan que nunca te fuiste si no que sigues ahí.

* * *

EN UNA HORAS SUBO TODO LO DEMÁS.

ahora no tengo nada que hacer. son las 5:07 am y no puedo dormir. esot me ha pasado todas las vacaciones. parece como si fuera un buho, duermo tod ala tarde y en la noceh para nada.

ESPERO REVIEWS CON ANSIAS. no saben como me gustaría leer uno positivo acerca de mi fic, bueno no sigfica que todo el tiempo tenga criticas malas, solo e recibido una la cual me agrado. y hmmm la ultima fue buena :) solo dos he recibido, esque no soy muy popular aquí xd hahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

**SADNESS AUGUST**

En el momento que echaron la tierra se soltó la lloradera de todos, incluso la mía hizo coro con la demás. Agaché mi cabeza hasta llegué a sentir que no debería estar aquí; seguramente mi presencia incomodaba a muchos.

Volteé de nuevo hacia skandar, el miraba en dirección contraria a todos… no quería ver como la enterraban. Soumaya miraba fríamente como si anda de esto le importaba, le era indiferente.

Después de que acabaron dijeron unas últimas palabras y se marcharon todos… me acerqué hacia skandar, me paré frente a él mientras jugaba con mis manos y me maceaba adelante y atrás con las puntas de mis pies.

— Lo siento —fue lo único que mis labios lograron pronunciar. El asintió levemente. No me miraba su cabeza estaba agachada, entonces sentí que necesitaba un abrazo, el no yo así que lo abracé.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que tenía su barbilla en mi hombro. Sus brazos estaban pegadas a su cuerpo yo era la única que lo abraza hasta que se incorporó.

— Todo va a estar bien Skandar… estas cosas pasan —le susurré al oído y desafiné… me estaban dando ganas de llorar de nuevo—. Sólo fue una mala decisión pero te aseguro que ella está bien —sentí sus brazos hacer presión sobre mi cuerpo—. Es sólo un hasta pronto skandar…

Skandar era algo indiferente con la muerta de Hannah, no quería demostrar que la seguía amando pero se notaba a simple vista. Yo que más traté de aconsejarlo pero él seguía mostrándose frio. Su expresión era rígida había perdido toda la dulzura. Sus ojos marrones destellantes se pagaron, perdieron todo el brillo del cual me había enamorado.

**31 de Enero, 1976. Sábado. **Ese día por la tarde fui a la casa de Skandar, quería romper el acuerdo que teníamos de seguir siendo "novios" esto de serlo ocasionó el suicido de Hannah y ya no podía seguir viviendo con la culpa. Skandar no se había molestado en llamarme para hablar sobre nuestro acuerdo así que mejor fui yo.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió Soumaya, rápidamente me fulminó con la mirada ¿había dicho que tenía los mismo ojos que Skandar? Era idénticos solo que los de ella eran más feos por ser Soumaya. Ok, de acuerdo, lo siento pero es que me cae mal.

— ¿Qué quieres? —posó sus manos en su cadera.

— Ver a Skandar ¿no es obvio? —fruncí el entrecejo.

—ella dio un gran suspiro. Era inevitable pensar que mi presencia no le molestaba—. Está en su cuarto. Pasa.

— Gracias —sonreí fingidamente después pasé, subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta de Skandar. Lo hice sin pensarlo y una vez de que ya había tocado me arrepentí por completo. Miré la manilla como se giraba, después la puerta se abrió. Skandar me miró sorprendido. Mi presencia aquí no fue esperada; sonreí tímidamente y me sentí estúpida por eso.

— Hola —dije finalmente de estar parada ahí como tonta sin hacer nada más que verlo.

— Hola —dijo casual. Sonaba… como si nada hubiera pasada… chicos.

— ¿puedo pasar? —el se encogió de hombros y se apartó para que pasara después se sentó en su cama y yo lo hice en una silla.

Lo miré de nuevo… sus ojos estaban hinchados y como había dicho anteriormente: el brillo se había extinguido… di una gran bocanada de aire después lo dejé salir.

— Skandar… te-tenemos que hablar…

— ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

— Acerca de lo de seguir… siendo novios… Ya no puedo seguir con esto así que esto se acabó…

— ¿por qué? —¿se hacía el tonto o en verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando?

— ¡Skandar, tú sabes perfectamente porque!

— De acuerdo, dejemos de fingir —se dejó caer en su cama.

— Suenas como si nada de esto te importara… ¡Skandar! ¿No te has dado cuenta o solamente te haces? La chica de suicidó skandar.

— No quiero saber nada de ella —ahora cambió su posición boca abajo, quiso evitarme.

— ¿podrías dejar de ser insensible? ¡Ella TE AMABA!

— Eso no es cierto… si fuera así no me hubiera engañado con Mark —este chico comenzaba a desesperarme, solo pensaba en sí mismo y nada más.

— Hey ¡tierra llamando a Skandar! ¡Soy una mujer! Y se perfectamente que lo hizo porque pensó que éramos novios. Esto fue una mala idea, yo lo hice por ayudarte y mira en lo que acabó! La chica se suicidó.

— Seguro Mark la mató —dijo con ironía.

— ¡Me cansas Skandar! Sólo eres un insensible que no comprende nada. Esto es una situación bastante seria y tú, ¡Tú no sientes ni una mínima pizca de culpabilidad!

— ¡Quién dice que no me siento culpable!

— Tú —mis ojos comenzaron a rodearse de lagrimas, era lágrimas de impotencia y coraje—, Tú… se que ella te amaba… lo de Mark seguro hay una explicación razonable…

— ¿cómo qué? —se levantó de su cama, se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos… nuevamente estaban llenos de lagrimas—, ¿qué lo hizo por llamar la atención? ¿Por hacerme enfadar? O ¿Por qué quiso? —me estremecí. Acababa de despertar una gran furia en el, era coraje, más culpabilidad por humillación. Su respiración pasó de normal a acelerada sus ojos estaban clavados en mi como dos clavos sobre la pared.

— Me tengo que ir —dije cobardemente. Me levante de la silla de donde me encontraba y salía del cuarto de skandar. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y desaparecí entre la puerta. Caminé vagamente por la calle hasta llegar a mi casa, después di un gran portazo.

Alex de asustó por el portazo. Me miró acusadoramente pero lo ignoré y subí a mi habitación.

¿Qué diría mamá de lo que me estaba convirtiendo? Seguramente estaría llena de vergüenza y no la culpo "_mi hija ya no es la de antes" _ya no lo era, había cambiado drásticamente, olvidé por muchos días a mi familia, me estaba volviendo tan egoísta, sólo pensaba en mi y en mis problemas. Ya no les rezaba en la noche lo había olvidado por completo, mi padre… casi no pensaba en él, ese hombre tan gracioso y simpático que había robado el corazón de mi mamá… Ethan… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese muchachito en el cielo? Seguramente pintando su mundo con crayones, Lillie, esa chica era un año menor que yo… 14 años es muy poco, apenas comienza la vida a los 15. Ella era la lista de la familia, tenía un gran razonamiento analítico que sorprendía a cualquiera hasta me preguntó por qué no la adelantaron un año.

Ahora me estaba dando cuenta que estaba pensando en ellos sólo por compromiso ¿se puede ser un más egoísta? Había fumado y no sólo eso fue marihuana, todo por la idiota de Alice y sus alocadas ideas. Me había envuelto con skandar, me gustaba y me sigue gustando, por eso me dejé caer en sus enredos, ahora una chica se había suicidado por mi maldita culpa; skandar se ve tan casual por la muerte de ella y de un momento a otro comienza a replicarme de que si se siente culpable más bien lo que siente es impotencia de que una chica lo haya engañado con un hombre mayor, que toda la escuela lo supiera, además que era un mujeriego y lo peor seguir enamorado de aquella chica que lo llevó a hacer locuras.

Cada que pensaba en mí, me decepcionaba _¿dónde quedó aquella chica de hace 6 meses?_ La chica a la cual era feliz sin importarle su reputación, aquella que solo tenía dos amigas y una era su hermana. La que leía constantemente y soñaba ser escritora… no he tocado un libro por **meses **mi estilo literario murió desde que dejé los libros… aquella chica Emily Connors perdió todo el interés en mí… desde el día que me desmayé todo cambio… ella comenzaba a buscarme para saber que pensaba, le mostraba mis escritos y ella se asombraba ahora parece como si hubiera desaparecido porque no le he visto… _me extraño a mi misma_… extraño mi vida hace 6 meses…

* * *

Estoy orgullosa de ésta historia, ha tenido bastante exito pero sigo sin tener mucho reviews :/ b


	13. Chapter 13

**SADNESS AUGUST**

**2 meses después… Marzo 18, 1976. Jueves… **estaba perdiendo toda mi esencia… ya no sabía realmente quien era yo, no recuerdo nada… es como si desde que llegué a Inglaterra algo me hubiera borrado la memoria.

Desaparecí… dos meses sin escribir… porque esto si no lo han notado en mi diario que quiero compartirles de cómo era mi vida en mi adolescencia y además de no olvidar quien era yo lo cual ya hice… 70 páginas escritas de mi vida, relatadas hasta al más mínimo detalle…

Desde la muerte de Hannah todo cambió… los alumnos era antipáticos, los maestros no hacían más bromas, cada vez que mencionaba la palabra _"muerte"_ procuraban ser cuidadosos y terminaban dándonos un sermón acerca de la vida y la muerte.

Toda la escuela me odió —bueno al menos eso sentía yo—, me sentía ignorada por todos. Skandar… no volví a dirigirle la palabra, era lo mejor para ambos. no quería seguir causando más polémica entre mis compañeros.

Hubo una persona que me despreció como nunca, 4 letras, 2 vocales iguales igual a Sara. Era su mejor amiga y se suicido. El día del funeral ella estaba deshecha, no quería saber de nadie al menos que se tratara de los brazos de mi primo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo… Olivia? —Alice recargó una mano fielmente sobre mi hombro. Suspiré profundamente como para llenar completamente mis pulmones de Aire.

— Nada… —me miró profundamente. Una mirada tan seria que jamás había visto en sus castaños ojos. Luego arqueó la ceja.

— Desde la—comenzó a susurrar lo siguiente— muerte de Hannah ya no eres la misma…

— ¿y cómo esperas que actúe? Se suicido por mi culpa Alice —chillé—, si soy una asesina ¿Qué pensaría mi madre de todo esto? Mi padre, Ethan o Lillie —me escondí en mis manos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó sordamente.

— Jamás de lo dije pero… no estoy aquí por ninguna beca, tampoco vengo de intercambio… estoy aquí porque me quedé huérfana… y me mandaron con mi tía Elisa… la mamá de Alex… ¡ahora ya lo sabes! —mis ojos estaban empapados e lagrimas de coraje, dolor y decepción. Ella me abrazo aferrándome hacia ella; cerré los ojos tratando de contener que salieran más…

— No te sientas mal… —se separó de mí—. Todo mundo sabía que Hannah tenía serios trastornos en su personalidad, por eso nadie trataba con ella más que Sara que había sido amigas desde jardín de niños. Por eso salía con Mark y tenía a Skandar… Estaba prácticamente demente pero era muy hermosa y sexy.

— ¿Entonces… si fue mi culpa? Si tenía serios trastornos en su mente eso debió llevarla a la locura como para suicidarse por lo "no mío con Skandar" —volví a chillar con desesperación.

— ¡NO! —exclamó casi levantándose de donde estaba—, ¡Era paranoica y estaba demente además de ser esquizofrénica!

— Pero… —interrumpió frustrada, era terca, tan terca, yo lo era.

— No entiendes ¡NO FUE TU CULPA! Ahora te propongo algo, se que te gusta Skandar, ahora quiero que vayas con él y le digas lo siento, me he portado como una imbécil.

— Nunca dije que me gustara —limpié mis lagrimas.

— Te gusta. Si no, jamás hubieras aceptado el pacto —no sabía que fuera observadora, muy observadora.

— Pero es que skandar-yo-no, ¡no! —me jalé el cabello—, entiéndeme… jamás podría…

— ¡Eres tan testaruda! ¡Hannah al diablo con ella! Se merece todo lo que le ha pasado, si no supo pensar es su problema ¡ya no está! —me tomó por los hombros—. Si no vas tú iré yo por él o te llevó arrastras

¿Skandar y yo? No sabía realmente que hacer ¿y si skandar no estaba enamorado de mí? El sigue enamorado de Hannah además quedaría como un aprovechada y no recuerdo que hubiera Skandar en la conversación bueno al menos donde dijera "AMO A SKANDAR" no, pero si lo hacía. Alice me levantó por la fuerza a ver que no hacía el mas mínimo esfuerzo, peor es que estaba reflexionando. Me quejé varías veces. Ella me tomaba de la mano firmemente, después me llevó hacia donde estaba skandar —solo a unos metros—.

— Ahora, quiero que vayas allá —señaló a skandar— y le digas todo lo que sientes.

— Alice esto es ridículo, jamás te mencioné que lo amará, ni nada, ¿por qué hacerlo? —me cruzé de brazos.

— No mientas por favor. Yo sé de estas cosas, ahora ve. ¿no crees que a tu madre le hubiera gustado ver a su hija enamorada? —me quedé callada, miré a skandar y pensé en mi madre… era verdad siempre había soñado con el momento de decirle esto a mi madre…

— Esta bien… lo haré… —Alice sonrió.

Tomé un gran suspiró de aire después lo dejé ir, caminé directo a skandar. Él estaba sentado en una banca viendo a las personas como pasaban. Nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba con él… me paré frente a él y dije temblorosamente su nombre.

— ¿Sí? —dirigió toda su atención a mí. Miré por fracción de segundo a Alice, ella miraba atentamente.

— Necesito hablar contigo… —no sabía cómo empezar… ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo haría para poder llegar al punto? ¿Qué palabras usar? Era todo tan complicado—. No-no se-sé como decirlo…

— No te entiendo…

— Para empezar lo siento, por lo de la otra vez y-y-y emmm—miré sus ojos— creo que me-me gustas —ahora sentí un calor en mi cara, después me sentí tan tonta… el se quedó mirándome…

— ¿Qué? —me molestaría demasiado que no me hubiera escuchado espero que se refiera a que no lo podía creer.

— Creo que me gustas —dije en voz baja pero fue audible.

Oí provenir de sus labios un sonoro suspiro lleno de fatiga, bajé mi cabeza con temor a que fuera a decir algo negativo pero sus labios se negaban hablar.

— Olivia…—levanté mi vista, su voz no se oía nada bien y sus ojos estaban tristes. En ese momento comprendí que era una estúpida después del todo y que odiaba a Alice.

— Skandar —fue lo único que pude pronunciar no quería llorar pero mi voz era tan obvia.

— yo… yo —lo interrumpí con voz chillona.

— La sigues amando verdad —sniff, sniff me sentía como una pelota de baseball siento bateada al out.

— Olivia yo… —de nuevo hablé yo, no quería seguir escuchando más.

— No, déjalo así —mis ojos se empañaron que no fui capaz de pronunciar lo siguiente: "soy una estúpida" así que lo acorté a—: entiendo —y salí corriendo antes de causar un gran drama.

Estúpida, estúpida, tonta, idiota, ingenua ¿por qué escuché la palabra de Alice? ¿Por qué? seque me gusta, jampas lo quise admitir ni si quiera para mí y ahora que lo dije abiertamente todo me resulto mal como cuando cortas un círculo, jamás salen perfectos.

En todo el día evite a Skandar y Alice, no quería verlos y cuando lo hacía salía huyendo. Pocas veces que miré a Alice ella fruncía el ceño, era evidente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo entendía, tampoco se acerco a preguntar por qué.

* * *

Éste es el capitulo más triste que he escrito, bueno uno de lo MÁS tristes, me sentítan real al escribirlo, bien ya me voy me iré a dormir,me caigo de sueño aun no me recupero de la noche anterior :B


	14. Chapter 14

**SADNESS AUGUST **

* * *

**Marzo 19, 1976, viernes. **Esa misma mañana todo mundo sabía el rumor entre Skandar y yo algo que nunca pasó pero ya saben cómo son las mentes ignorantes: sólo buscan satisfacción egoísta proveniente del sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Y te alejas de Skandar ahora mismo! —Sara llegó encararme después de aventarme todo un sermón sobre la muerte de su mejor amiga.

— Yo no tengo nada con skandar…ni siquiera me habla —dije frívolamente.

— ¡Si claro! Por tu culpa mi amiga está muerta, ¡todo por tu maldita culpa perra! —esto no se iba a quedar así.

— Esto ya ha ido bastante lejos —me puse firme, la miré con tanta rabia que podría matarla con la mirada—, **En primera** fíjate a quien llamas perra porque tu amiga según tengo entendido salía con alguien de 23 años. **Segunda** es una cobarde, sólo un tonto atento contra su vida por miedo a no afrontar sus problemas lo que da igual a cobardía no valentía.

— ¡claro como tú no sabes lo que es perder algo!

— Te equivocas… —suspiré y quebró mi voz—, se perfectamente lo que es y mucho más delo que te imaginas...—di media vuelta dejándola sola.

— ¡Claro porque eres una maldita bastarda! —me detuve en seco. Sus palabras entraron por mis oídos y repetían un ay otra vez: _"claro porque eres una maldita bastarda" _sentía en calor en mi rostro, mi sangre quemaba en todo mí ser. Me di la vuelta para verla reír. Me le acerque tanto como para mostrar que no temía y que su comentario pudo ser lo más tonto que pudo haber hecho. La iba a matar a golpes.

— Que dijiste —mi voz salió disparada con ira, quería ver si era lo bastante valiente como para decírmelo ahora en mi cara.

— Que eres una bastarda —rió de nuevo—, una idiota que no tiene familia.

— Y tú eres una estúpida imbécil —la agarré del cabello. Si algo sabía bien era como defenderme. La jalé con fuerza de su cabellera que la derribé al piso. Ella gritó con fuerza pero yo no me detuve.

Miré mis manos y me encontré con grandes mechones de cabello. Ella quiso tomarme del cabello pero fue en vano yo era más fuerte que ella.

Sentí un jalón en mis brazos después vino como levantaban a Sara del piso; quiso irse encima de mí pero la detuvieron.

Alex tenía a Sara sujetaba peor yo no sabía quién me tenía a mí. Gritaba que me dejaran en paz, que me soltaran pero más me aferraban.

Sentí algo caer por mi ojos fue cuando noté que lloraba de coraje.

Llegó una maestra que vio todo el escándalo y llamó a cada uno de nosotros, a los 4 directo a dirección.

Entramos y fue cuando vi de quien se trataba… era Skandar…

— Y ¿Bien? —ya estábamos en dirección, ya saben paso todo eso que suelen hacer los directores. Llega la maestra le dice en breve el problema y el nos entrevista.

Nadie hablo.

— Estoy esperando un respuesta —su tono era cada vez más grave y serio.

Nadie hablo. El arqueó la ceja. Sara se levanto del respaldo de la silla acercándose más al director.

— Yo le diré lo que pasó —seguía con su coraje— ¡Éstos dos! —nos señaló a Skandar y a mí—, jugaron con los sentimientos de mi amiga. Él le dijo a ella que fueran novios para encelarla a consecuencia Hannah se suicidó. Jugaron con los sentimientos de mi amiga —su voz se cortó—, sugiero que los expulse.

— ¡Eso no es el motivo! —dije en defensa mía, no la de skandar—, eso queda totalmente fuera de éste asunto. Yo no tengo la culpa que Hannah tome decisiones equivocadas y ¡está claro que ese tema no pertenece aquí!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— En primera estamos aquí por el alboroto de allá afuera no para discutir de la muerte de Hannah! —grité.

— ¡Bien! ¡Quiero saber que sucedió afuera no lo que pasó con Hannah! Ahora más vale que cometen o los 4 salen expulsados.

— ¡Ella me golpeó! —chilló Sara.

— ¡Te lo merecías! ¡No debiste decirme bastarda!

— ¡tú no debiste meterte con Hannah!

— ¡HEY, SEÑORITAS! —nos detuvo antes de que yo encajara mi puño en la cara de ella.

Le contamos todo lo sucedido al director, cada quien daba versiones de los hechos pero sara hacia que todo fuera su favor y yo al mío. Las únicas versiones sinceras eran las de Alex y Skandar.

Me suspendieron por golpear a Sara y a ella por insultarme, a Alex no el hicieron nada pero skandar lo condicionaron que nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no me hubiera ofrecido a darle celos a Hannah además que tuve que decirle que me había obligado pero al final yo accedí con gusto. Como sea yo y él salimos perdiendo más que los otros.

Tomé mis cosas enfada, tenía ganas de rematarle mi puño de nuevo en la cara de Sara, podía hacerlo pero sentía que ya había ocasionado muchos problemas en día de hoy.

Llegué a casa, Elisa no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el transcurso a la casa, no sabía si estaba enfadada conmigo o simplemente no quería tocar el tema.

Yo personalmente no quería si siquiera hablar de lo ocurrido, sentía una furia tan grande como no te pudieras imaginar, me sentía como un globo lleno de aire hasta su máxima capacidad que con un solo ruido podía reventarse, así era tal cual me sentía.

Miré el reloj y eran apenas las 11:20, no tenía nada que hacer tampoco me daban muchas de hacer algo, miraba mis libros y me daban flojera.

Caí ne un sueño del cual no desperté hasta las 5 de la tarde. Me quité el uniforme una vez que ya había despertado y me puse mi pijama.

* * *

No he estado sientiendome muy bien, esto es todo lo que tengo. lo siento a las chicas que esperan con ansias este fic pero me estoy concentrando más en Casbán.


	15. Chapter 15

**SADNESS AUGUST**

* * *

Me suspendieron por golpear a Sara y a ella por insultarme, a Alex no le hicieron nada pero skandar lo condicionaron que nada de esto hubiera pasado si él no me hubiera ofrecido a darle celos a Hannah además que tuve que decirle que me había obligado pero al final yo accedí con gusto. Como sea yo y él salimos perdiendo más que los otros.

Tomé mis cosas enfada, tenía ganas de rematarle mi puño de nuevo en la cara de Sara, podía hacerlo pero sentía que ya había ocasionado muchos problemas en día de hoy.

Llegué a casa, Elisa no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el transcurso a la casa, no sabía si estaba enfadada conmigo o simplemente no quería tocar el tema.

Yo personalmente no quería si siquiera hablar de lo ocurrido, sentía una furia tan grande como no te pudieras imaginar, me sentía como un globo lleno de aire hasta su máxima capacidad que con un solo ruido podía reventarse, así era tal cual me sentía.

Miré el reloj y eran apenas las 11:20, no tenía nada que hacer tampoco me daba muchas de hacer algo, miraba mis libros y me daban flojera.

Caí en un sueño del cual no desperté hasta las 5 de la tarde. Me quité el uniforme una vez que ya había despertado y me puse mi pijama.

No quise salir de mi cuarto, no sabía con qué cara iba ver a mis tíos.

Comencé a repasar mi vida… ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo la vida de una persona puede cambiar? Yo era una chica feliz, lo recordaba, claro no era la chica más popular del colegio pero, tampoco la más rechazada simplemente era como cualquier otro después mi vida cambio. Jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a pasarme esto, jamás ni lo había pensado con otro compañeras de mi clase, solo a una le había tocado la desgracia, se trataba de Janice Welsh, era como yo y cualquier otro, su padre murió por enfermedad. No supe cual fue solamente que murió pero, ella pareció entenderlo de manera que ningún otro lo hubiera hecho. La chica lloro pero al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado, andaba riendo, de hecho creo que era más feliz bueno no porque no quisiera a su padre, ok es difícil de explicar pero maduro mucho más de lo que ya era.

Miré el reloj de mi cuarto, repasaba los segundos como si fueran grandes obras literarias que solía leer en mi vida pasada… ya no sabía quién era, me había convertido en un monstruo un gran y terrible monstruo que se quedó tan sola como una solterona de 40 años, sólo me faltaban los gatos que no tardarían en llegar.

Al día siguiente fue un infierno. Fui obligada por mi misma a salir: Moría de hambre y apestaba como un cerdo. Sólo fui corriendo a la cocina y lamentablemente choqué con Elisa. Alex estaba desayunando al igual que Sophie, el Sr. Meyers se encontraba trabajando.

Elisa me miró, di media vuelta pero ella llamó mi atención… perdición total.

— Quisiera hablar contigo en este momento pero creo que lo haré cuando termines de desayunar —dijo fríamente, era claro que estaba decepcionada además que no había hablado de ella de los hechos ni decirle mi versión la cual Alex tampoco había comentado por lo que veía, además eran mi silencio contra la voz del director ¿cómo podía defenderme si no hablado con ella?

Ella puso frente a mi unos _hot cakes_, dos para ser exactos los cuales traté de comerlos lo más lento que fuera posible, creo que ya sabrás porque, sí, la conversación.

Pero jamás puedes evitar algo que ya está marcado… o tal vez si pero éste no era el caso.

— Olivia Gray Petterson —estaba en mi habitación, Elisa me miraba como cualquier madre o como mi madre me hubiera visto. Bajé mi cabeza, tuve miedo de verla a los ojos.

— Sí…

— No te preguntaré que paso, si por algo recurriste a los golpes era por que tenías una buena razón y voy a confiar en que era una buena razón, sólo necesito saber, que me digas ¿Qué te molesta? —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva de una respuesta.

Duré un tiempo callada, no sé con exactitud cuánto pero si fue un buen tiempo.

— Nada… es sólo que… —mi voz se quebró.

— Extrañas a tu familia… —asentí quebrándome en lagrimas y llanto. Elisa me abrazó tan fuerte como yo lo hubiera necesitado, estaba destrozada y lo sabía y no había nada que pudiera quitarme todo eso más que desear que todo esto fuera un mal sueño el cual iba a despertar.

_—_ Olivia, Olivia —me tomó por los pómulos, limpió mis lágrimas de un forma tan linda y me habló con voz suave—, tienes que dejarlo ir… ya han pasado 8 meses linda… es tiempo —y lloré un poco más.

— Es que… —no puede sostener una palabra más, mis lágrimas era evidente que fueron más fuertes que voluntad, Elisa me abrazó del tal modo que recordé a mi madre. Yo no estaba bien, no estaba bien, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía adentro de mí pero no hallaba la forma, sentía que si lo decía más peso se acumulaba dentro de mí, no sabía cómo, las respuestas no llegaban hacia mí y me molestaba, me molestaba todo y el curso de vida que quise tomar lo cual fue una decisión tan estúpida como lo es Sara.

— Linda… te conseguiré ayuda, necesitas ayuda y yo te voy a apoyar linda, porque te quiero y eres especial para mí y para todos inclusive Alex.

Toda la tarde me mantuvo abrazada como si yo fuera su niña, me acariciaba el cabello pero no decíamos ni una palabra estábamos tan calladas hasta que las dos nos quedamos dormidas… fue un infierno para mí ser el problema pero me alegraba mucho haber tenido esa conversación, demasiado.

_— ¡Basta Lillie, no le digas! —la empujé mientras ella estallaba en carcajadas._

_— No le diré si tú me ayudas con mi tarea… son fracciones… pero con ecuaciones __—__dijo maliciosamente._

_— Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad? —Ella se encogió de brazos soltando una risita burlona, ella sabía que no era buena en matemáticas—. De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerlo, mano derecha en el corazón izquierda al aire. _

_— "Juro solemnemente no decir nada de lo contrario seré sentenciada a una semana a servicios de mi hermana" —dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, después dimos nuestras manos._

Sentí una extraña sensación, como si algo me ahorcara, una soga al cuello muy bien sujetada a la perdición pero era psicológico, ya saben. Abrí mis ojos tan lentamente que la presencia de la luz de la luna me molesto. Giré un poco y me encontré vacía en mi cama ¿Dónde estaba Elisa?

Puse mis pies sobre mis pantuflas, tomé un suéter y caminé lentamente hacia la estancia pero algo me hiso detenerme.

— Hablé con ella… aun que no sé la verdad que pase después… es como una niña indefensa… su carácter es tan débil y eso es lo que me asusta… en cualquier momento puede recaer… —miró hacia su taza de café aún caliente—. Necesita ayuda, necesitamos brindarle esa ayuda, tiene que ir con un profesional, yo no puedo hacer de mucho más que orillarla —La voz de lisa era como susurro al viento. Oí la aprobación del Sr. Meyers y sentí como si algo librara una parte del peso que sentía.

En la madrugada no pude dormir, estaba viendo hacia la ventana cubierta por cortinas ¿Desde hace cuando no la abría? No sabía pero no quería hacerlo ahora, me molestaba la luz en estos instantes.

Me levanté de mí cama para dejar caer mis pies sobre la alfombra y caminé distraídamente como si tratase de un ser sin alma porque eso era lo que era, un ser sin alma.

Con un rechinido de puerta que apostaría que todos oyeron entré al baño, palpe toda la pared con desgane con fin de encontrar el interruptor

**20 marzo 1976, sábado. **Que se supone que haría un sábado si lo último que quiero hacer es verle la cara a mi tía. Quería ofrecerme ayuda, necesitaba ayuda lo sabía pero no sabía cuál era la manera apropiada de actuar. Era como si estuviera programada a fruncir el ceño, responder cortante y eso de verdad comenzaba a ser demasiado inquietante.

Elisa me sirvió de nuevo Hot Cakes unas de sus especialidades por decir que no era amante de la cocina. Ella habló un poco conmigo cuando los demás no escuchaban, dijo que como elegí ser suspendida en viernes tenía que pasar todo el fin de semana en casa y los tres días de suspensión, o sea que regresaría el jueves. Y que esos cinco días los invertirían en mí, tendría tanta atención que me enfermaba la idea, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al menos de retroceder el tiempo y de preferencia hasta al 15 de agostos, no 16. Me advirtió que me alistara y de preferencia algo formal. Elegí una buena blusa rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla claro con campana y por supuesto mis sandalias.

A las 10 de la mañana ya estaba en el carro, todos los de la familia estaban incluyendo a Sophie que por extraño que fuera ya no me dirige la palabra y Alex tampoco. Esto estaba más grave de lo que pensé, hasta mi propia familia me ignoraba y por no decir que el Sr. Meyes también lo hacía.

Psicólogo, maldita sea. Sentía un opresión en el estómago, sabía que lo hacían para ayudarme, yo necesitaba la ayuda más no podía dejar de pensar que ir al psicólogo era una idea demente para personas dementes ¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿Me creían eso?

Bueno ya te imaginarás que tan incomodo fue para mí, el trayecto fueron 20 minutos pero a mí se me hicieron horas. Entre Alex golpeando con sus dedos la ventana, Sophie tarareando canciones, Sr. Meyers moviendo el espejo retrovisor y Elisa preguntando si todo iba bien. Una claustrofobia comenzó a invadirme. Sentí que me quedaba apretada la ropa más del cuello. Un sudor frío invadió mi frente. Fruncí el seño, Sabía que éste día sería una pesadilla y apenas son las 10.

Al llegar al consultorio me hicieron pasar después de una larga espera de 10 minutos que para todos fue más que eso. Entré y todo se veía en orden, agradable y de forma infantil y ahí estaba una señora de edad avanzada con una sonrisa tan abierta que empalagaba. Me hizo una seña y me dio los buenos días con la voz más dulce que habría escuchado en toda mi vida.

— Tú debes ser Olivia, ¿cierto? —Asentí más no hablé—. Es un lindo nombre —volvió a sonreír—. Toma asiento, donde te sientas cómoda, puedes acostarte si gustas cariño —volví asentir y me acosté en la cama que había, miré al techo que después dejó de ser iluminado, unas estrellas brillaron en el techo, después la psicóloga encendió una lamparita de noche, sentí una extraña conformidad.

Miré hacia el techo nuevamente, ahí estaba todos los planetas acomodados en el orden correctos, estrellas también y de diferentes colores. De verdad me gustaba, ya no me sentía incomoda, el sudor frío desapareció al instante me sentí muy, muy regalada.

— Bien, mi nombre es Casey —la miré— Seré tu psicóloga, como tu mejor amiga, a la que le pondrás contar todo y ella jamás dirá nada ¿De acuerdo? Así que para ser mejores amigas tienes que contarme un poco de ti y yo de hablaré de mí ¿Está bien? —asentí de nuevo. Y dejé ir un ligero _sí_—. ¿Quieres una galleta o un dulce, _cariño?_

Una galleta no hará mal, ¿Por qué no? Y tomé una galleta de chocolate increíblemente grande.

— Agarra unas cuantas más, mira estás toda flacucha, adelante, toma una… sí, sí, toma otra cariño… eso es —Dijo cuando me hubo llenado de galletas—. Adelante, soy todos oídos —me guiñó un ojos. ¿A quién engañaba? Era la persona más agradable y dulce que había conocido.

— Bueno… Soy Olivia —mi voz tembló— Soy de Pensilvania, Estados unidos… —tragué saliva— y-y m-me vine a vivir aquí por-porque —respiré profundo—, porque mi familia murió —no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa ni nada, anotó algo y me pidió que comiera la galleta y que no importaba si tenía la boca llena, que siguiera comiendo.

Comencé a contarle como había sido todo, describí hasta como había sido el día, lo recordaba perfectamente, no me lo había permitido olvidar, era muy importante para mí además porqué fue el día más caluroso de ese año según las noticias. Les dije los nombres de cada uno y la importancia que tenían, mara mí el de Lillie había sido el más importante, era como una amiga y yo era mayor que ella por un año, era muy apegada a mí. Ethan es mi hermano consentido, era a quien mimábamos las dos ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo? Sus viajes al supermercado junto mi padre para conseguir dulces. Hasta las más estúpidas escusas _"- Cariño, ya no hay papel higiénico, tenemos que ir urgente al supermercado –decía con seriedad. - ¿__De qué hablas?, Todavía quedan 5 rollos. – 5 rollos no son suficientes. Vamos, no me contradigas. ¡Ethan, vamos a supermercado! –Y yo sólo veía como mi madre soltaba un carcajada, ella ya sabía el plan"._ Después le conté sobre mi otra vida en Inglaterra y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Al principio era las constantes peleas con Alex. Él era un idiota pero al final comenzó agradarme ahora ya no me dirige la palabra. Le hablé sobre las nuevas personas que conocía, mencioné a skandar y de ahí comenzaron los problemas. Le conté que en la escuela una chica de suicidó por culpa mía y Skandar, después el conflicto que había traído Sara al encararme que fue mi culpa, luego mi suspensión de ahora.

En fin, terminé con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía totalmente miserable, ella me dijo que comiera otra galleta y que si quería chocolate caliente, yo le respondí que no, con las galletas estaba bien.

— Bien, por lo que veo, hay un gran problema y más que nada está presente en la autoestima. Hay depresión una gran depresión en ti misma, soledad, angustia y por lo que veo UN GRAN traumatismo en ti —sonrió—. Le tomas mucha importancia al Roll que jugaron tus padres y tus hermanos en ti que buscas compararlos con otras personas, en cierto punto es malo porque significa que algo no está bien. Tienes que aprender dejar ir las cosas, debes entender que no todo es eterno y por lo tanto algún día se irá. Además es obvio que el nuevo cambio no te sentó nada bien, fueron muchos cambios para una persona, de eso tengo que hablar con tus tutores —tomó mi mano.

— ¿Hablará de esto con ellos?

— No hablaré de lo que me contaste, sólo el diagnostico, el parte de mi ética y como amigas no puedo traicionarte. ¿Quieres saber algo de mí? —sonreí un poco— yo también perdí a mi familia, tenía tu edad. Pero aprendí afrontarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, pensé: Deben de estar en un lugar mejor, además siempre estaban conmigo, me gustaba pensar que así era y que debía dejarlos ir.

— Yo no puedo… pienso que no les gustaría que lo hiciera, pienso que a mí no me gustaría que me olvidaran

— No es olvidar cariño, es aprender a sobrellevar las cosas, seguir con tu camino y yo te ayudaré, estoy segura que a ellos les gustará que lo hicieras —sentí un apretón—. Ahora, ¿Podrías dibujarme algo? Necesito que te sientes en esta silla frente a mi escritorio —señaló—, Yo encenderé las luces.

La mujer se levantó de la silla que se encontraba frente a mí, encendió las luces. Me senté en la silla, me dio papel y me pidió que dibujara un árbol.

Dibuje un troco alto, delgago, lo ensanché de ambos las de la parte inferior, nunca he sido una artista dibujando árboles pero lo dejaba a mi criterio ¿Por qué quería que dibujara un árbol? No lo sabía pero era agradable y me gustaba. Sombré el tronco el tronco parcialmente, ¿Todos los árboles están sombreados, no es así?

Vi que mi tronco estaba un poco imperfecto de la parte derecha, tendría que corregirlo, así que le remarqué esa parte… sí, así se veía mucho mejor, lucía bien a mí parecer… No, no, la corteza siempre suele ser arrugada, rasposa, áspera, manchada, así que le puse un poco de marcas y después la copa del árbol. Eso fue lo más fácil, la hice como si se trataran de nudos, no como espirales, nudos un poco descendentes y le puse unas florecitas. Bueno las ramas no de me dan para nada, salieron retorcidas, por más que borré no me salieron idénticas. El suelo lo hice descendente también, quería darle le sensación de que había un lago enfrente y por lo tanto el árbol estaba así. Pasto… un poco, sí. Como diagonales inclinadas por el viento. Terminé el dibujo y se lo di.

Al verlo no le levantó las cejas. Claramente me dijo que tenía una gran depresión en mí, traumatismo por mi pasado, un conflicto hacia lo que me rodea, soledad, angustia, narcisista, vanidad, deseos de atrapar atención (Eso fue por las flores que le puse), abatimiento, desgano, sufrimiento psicológico, actitud violenta (Bueno, eso explicaba la pelea con Sara). Lo que más me preocupo es que repitiera innumerable de veces las palabras: Angustia, depresión, traumatismo y soledad). Luego me relajo un poco con otro par de galletas, té y un poco de su vida. Me contó demasiadas cosas que me hicieron sonreír, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho y con eso terminó.

Salí y llamó a mi familia y después de 20 minutos salieron. Luego de esa consulta sentí que toda la atención estaba en mí. Me incomodó un poco, si la verdad me incomodó, no me gustaba recibir ese tipo de atención me gustaba más aquella que ganabas con meritos.

Y él día fue bastante largo. Ahora tenía que ir al psicólogo dos veces por semana, sábados y miércoles.

**N/A:** _después de largos meses sin subir aquí está. Como se habrán dado cuenta soy una peersona que se aburre mucho con las cosas, siempre ando cambie y cambie las cosas es por eso que deje éste fic, por que se me ocurrieorn nuevas historias y cuando pasa eso no me reprimos el las plasmo._

_muchas gracias por los reviews, no pensé qie de verdad les gustara esta historia. Se me hace muy triste pero así me gustan, me gusta que una historia me haga llorar y eso casi nunca me pasa, ni con las peliculas, ahora dime si en verdad esta historia de ha hecho llorar o soy sólo uan rídicula :D_

_para hacer el test me base de ésta pagina: .com/kq/groups/466498/57921928/name/Test+del+Arbol+(1).pdf por si alguna de ustedes quiere hacer el test además tengo que poner la página, ahí recopilé la información. De verdad que funciona ese test, vas a descubrir muchas cosas que no saía de tí y comprabar unas otras tantas. sólo necesitas concentrarte, no ver nigún árbol, usar una hoja en blanco sin rayas, bueno le las intrucciones tu misma._

_PD: me gusta el nombre de Olivia, ha ustedes no?_


End file.
